For Our Sake
by bloodylucy
Summary: After being defeated by Naruto, Sasuke is ready to be killed by his best friend and greatest rival. But Naruto has different intentions taking advantage of the defenseless situation of his secret crush.. NaruxSasu :3
1. For our sake

_Hey everyone :)_

_I don't know why but I kinda felt the urge to do a Naru x Sasu.._

_I have actually never written something like that before.. and I have no idea if this story is any good ._

_but I simply love Yaoi and I looove this paring.. they're so cute :3_

_so I hope you like it :)_

_just one thing before you read.. I'm actually german so my grammar and spelling might not be that good.. but I hope you can forgive me for that^^_

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! (Even though in my heart he belongs to Sasuke x3)_

* * *

><p><strong>For our sake<strong>

Sasuke leaned to a rock breathing heavily. He was at his limit. His skin was even paler than usually, his clothes were torn, he could barely stand.  
>"This is it. I can't move anymore and I'm all out of Chakra."<br>He panted for air and a smile hushed over his lips. "I hate to say it.. but you win."  
>A few meters further away a cloud of dust slowly lightened up. Naruto appeared in the mist of dirt. His knees were shaking, he, too, was close to death as he was gasping, his usually warm clothes were reduced to nothing but pants.<br>While he tried to find balance on his groggy feet, his eyes regained their natural, ocean blue color.  
>"I knew it.. I knew I wouldn't lose against someone, who lost himself in all his hatred."<br>At first sight the conversation looked ridiculous. Both guys were at their very end, how could there be a loser? But indeed, although Sasuke looked worse with every moment, Naruto already calmed his breath and his injuries started to heal.  
>"So finish it already. Kill me. It's alright if it's you." Sasuke closed his eyes. He had considered this outcome and he was prepared for it.<br>Naruto's steps came closer. "There's no way I'll kill you. Now that I beat you. I will take you with me. Back home."  
>Sasuke winked disbelieving. "Are you serious? I'm a criminal. They'll execute me."<br>Even though Naruto was still shaking slightly, he quickly came closer. "I won't let you be killed by anyone! I won't allow it!"  
>Sasuke shook his head. "Even if you'd achieve this, they'd put me in chains for sure."<br>"So be it!" Naruto didn't give in. "Even if they did, I'd visit you every day! And I'll make sure to become Hokage in no time, then I'll free you of all your crimes! Everything will be as it used to!"

Sasuke laughed quietly. He barely had the strength to, though.  
>"You're still clinging to this old dream? You know, you really could do it. You're strong enough now and the people like you. But you will never be chosen when you protect such a high ranked Nukenin like me. Do you really want to sacrifice your dream for my sake?"<br>Naruto's face was straight. He stopped right before Sasuke and looked him seriously in the eyes.  
>"There's no way I'd sacrifice you for being Hokage."<br>Sasuke flinched. For one moment he felt his heart beat stronger than usually and the warm blood rushed through his whole body.  
>"Naruto.."<br>"I don't want to lose you ever again.. I want us to be together every single day, having missions and so on. Having fun and laughing all day. Like back then.. Is this really too much asked for?"  
>Sasuke bit on his lips. If he just could tell him how much he wanted it as well. But there was no way this dream could become true. He had went too far in the wrong direction.<p>

"Why? Why are you pushing yourself so hard for my sake? Why can't you just give up on me and return too your own life?"  
>Sasuke had asked this question before. And he already knew the answer. Because Naruto was clinging so much to their friendship. For him, Sasuke was like a brother. That was the answer he had gotten last time. So why was he asking again?<br>Naruto's face got sad. He stared on the ground.  
>"It's just.. you mean too much to me. I can't think of a world without you."<br>He clenched his fist and there were actually tears running down his cheeks. Sasuke immediately felt bad. What was wrong with him? Since when was he so sensitive?  
>"Are you serious? You're not really crying now, are you?"<br>Without thinking, Sasuke reached out his hand to wipe Naruto's tears away. When he did, Naruto looked up at him and put his hand on Sasuke's without taking his eyes off his.  
>Instantly, Sasuke felt his heart again, beating in his chest, and his blood rushing in his face. Naruto had such a strange look in his eyes, Sasuke had never seen before. He had no idea how to interpret it.<br>Before he could say anything, Naruto made another step forward so their bodies touched, then he let go of Sasuke's hand and wrapped his arms around his naked hips, his head rested on Sasuke's shoulder.  
>Now Sasuke's heart beat even stronger. Was he about to get sick?<br>"W-what are you doing?" Naruto's body was so warm, it was almost comfortable to feel his skin. Sasuke's head felt dizzy.  
>What was going on with him? Had he lost all his strength? Was he on the verge of dying?<br>Before he collapsed in Naruto's arms, he held on to his back. Now it looked like he was returning the hug.  
>"Sasuke.. you know, I was thinking.." "<br>YOU were thinking?"  
>It maybe wasn't the best thing to say in such an awkward situation. After all, they were two guys who were hugging each other half naked.<br>But Sasuke just couldn't resist. Naruto was ignoring him anyway. Another strange thing as he'd usually react on any kind of provocation.

"People keep asking me why I'm doing all this for you. Why I'm putting so much effort in finding you, why I keep running after you, why I'm.. so obsessed with you. And every time I answer, that our friendship is the most important thing to me and that I treasure you like a brother.."  
>Sasuke nodded slightly to himself. He knew that, but somehow it made his heart itch.<br>"But the more often I say it, the less it feels right. It feels like an excuse, like a lie I tell myself. I was wondering.. why no matter where I go and what I do, you're always in my mind. Why I long for you so much. Why I keep putting my life on the line just to be able to see you. Your body's so cold, it should be chilling me, so why am I getting hotter with every second?"  
>Sasuke realized that his breathing was stopping. He just couldn't believe those words. What was going on?<br>Naruto lifted his head from Sasuke's shoulder and buried his face in his chest.  
>"Sasuke.. I know I'm pretty naïve.. and I'm slow off the mark most of the time.. but even I can understand what is going on inside of me.. I.."<br>Naruto's hug got tighter, his hands were sliding along Sasuke's back.  
>"What are you saying? Cut it out already.. I mean.. I understand no single word.."<br>He tried to free himself from Naruto's hug, but it was no use, he barely had the strength to keep standing.  
>"I may be dumb.. but I'm no fool. Sasuke, you know what? Your face is so pale, it's so pitifully obvious when you blush. And I can feel your heart is racing just like mine. You know <em>exactly <em>what I mean, right?"  
>Sasuke was clearly overextended with the situation. Last time he had had a similar conversation with Sakura which had resulted in him knocking her down and leaving the village forever. This option wasn't to think of at the moment as Naruto had full control.<br>"Stop this nonsense." Sasuke wanted to step back but he had forgotten that he was leaning to a wall.  
>"There's no escape." Naruto was getting serious. If Sasuke wouldn't listen to his words, he'd try another tactic.<p>

He let his nosetip slide along Sasuke's neck and put his lips on his skin. Sasuke could feel the warm air Naruto was breathing. A breathy kiss before Naruto withdrew his lips for one moment and returned them on Sasuke's neck, together with his tongue.  
>Sasuke panted for air when he felt the wet tongue licking and sucking his neck.<br>He had to push him back, do something to make him stop, but his body didn't listen to him anymore. He couldn't move at all.  
>The higher Naruto got with his intensive kisses, the more Sasuke had to bite his lips. He hoped the pain would keep him from being washed away.<br>But of course it was futile. Once Naruto had decided to go on with the earlobe, Sasuke wasn't able to hold back a moan. Naruto stopped immediately and looked at him startled.  
>"What was that?"<br>Sasuke wanted to disappear. He had sounded just like a girl.  
>"What? I didn't do anything.." Lie. Naruto shook his head.<br>"Fuck.. why did you do that..Now I want to hear it again.. And I will never get enough of it."  
>He came even closer. Sasuke had an idea of what was going to happen now, so he squinted. He didn't want to see it when Naruto's face was right in front of him. Naruto let his hand glide through Sasuke's hair and touched his nose with his own.<br>"I love you..", he whispered. Sasuke felt how his body warmed up again, his heart beating so loud. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening.  
>"Look at me."<br>Sasuke carefully opened his eyes on commando. As he had expected. The gold blond hair, the deep blue eyes, it made his head spin. At this state he was easy prey.  
>"I love you, I said. You know that. And I know, that you love me, too."<br>Naruto said it with a straight face.  
>"You're really confident.."<br>Naruto didn't say anything. "So you're asking me, to forget all my pride, to admit that I'm gay and that the guy I love is my greatest rival?"  
>Naruto tightened his grab and came closer.<br>"Yeah..", he whispered, his lips only few inches away.

Since when was Sasuke feeling this way in Naruto's presence? Since when was he longing so much for him? Sasuke had forgotten.  
>Maybe he had carried those emotions always inside of him.<br>When he had been with Orochimaru, he had always wondered what would have happened if he had stayed in Konoha.  
>Naruto had always been in his mind. He kept him alive, because Sasuke had known, no matter what he did, no matter how much he gave himself to the darkness, he could be sure that there was someone who would never give up on him.<br>There was someone who would always stay on his side. And before he had known it, he had fallen in love with that person.  
>It had taken him ages to accept those feelings, he had kept denying them as good as he could.<br>But what proved his love better than the pleasure he felt now at Naruto's touch? The happiness striking him with every single word he said? The fact, that his mind was blacking out now that he felt him so close, Naruto's smell all around him?

In his confusion of all the emotions dwelling up inside him, all he managed to say was a breathed "Ok.." no second before Naruto's lips touched his and his tongue was intruding his mouth.  
>Sasuke's whole body became hot, his brain was washed away. They were kissing and embracing each other passionately. Naruto was so greedy, and Sasuke couldn't do anything else but giving himself completely to him.<br>Slowly he let his hand glide downwards Sasuke's chest, deeper and deeper until it disappeared in Sasuke's pants. He grinned on Sasuke's lips. "You're hard."  
>Naruto was really slow off the mark. Sasuke had been like this for ages.<br>Naruto was touching him and licking his body, Sasuke had been sure he had never felt this much pleasure before.  
>Still he had to fight with all he got, so that the whole world wouldn't become aware of it. His lip was nearly bitten through. Suddenly, without warning, Naruto kissed him again and forced his tongue between Sasuke's lips to separate them.<br>"Don't force yourself. It's more fun if you let yourself go. I want to hear you scream of pleasure."  
>Naruto dragged him downwards and pinned him on the ground. There he continued with licking and touching him, on places he had never been aware of before.<br>Finally he sat himself up and started to undress his pants. Sasuke stared at him disbelieving.  
>"No.. no that's going too far. I won't let you do this to me." Naruto ignored him and got himself naked. Then he bowed over Sasuke.<br>"Sorry to disappoint you, but you have no choice. You're not strong enough to resist or to do it yourself. And I have waited for this for an eternity. I won't back down now."  
>Naruto was kissing him softly, as if to comfort him. "Maybe next time."<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was laying on the back, staring at the sky. Have the stars always been so beautiful? Maybe he was just dreaming after all.<br>He had dreamed a thousand dreams where Naruto had been lying next to him. But this dream was different. Like completely the other way round different.  
>It had been reality. And he had never thought that in reality he would end up sleeping with Naruto and, even worse, being uke.<br>But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't regret what had happened. No matter what he did, he couldn't help but to enjoy the memory.  
>He must be loving Naruto after all.<br>He looked at him, sleeping deeply and innocently next to him. If he just could look at his sleeping face forever.  
>But he knew this wasn't possible, he had to leave before the sun was getting up. He was wondering whether he should kiss him only once, as a good-bye kiss before he left.<br>He wouldn't wake up anyway. If he had known before that this had been the way to exhaust this guy, he might have considered it earlier.

In the end Sasuke decided against it, the risk was just too high and he stood up silently and got the pathetic remains of his clothes on.  
>He gave Naruto one last regretful look and turned to go. The moment he turned around, he flinched.<br>"Where do you think you're going?"  
>Naruto was suddenly standing in front of him, in his boxer-shorts. The Naruto he had stared at a little longer dissolved in smoke.<br>"You.. How long..?"  
>Naruto was folding his arms. "I was thinking you'd try something like that! So I made my move."<br>Sasuke looked away. He had really hoped to get away without Naruto noticing.  
>"I'm sorry, but.. I can't go back with you."<br>Naruto closed his eyes. "I know that." His voice sounded really sad.  
>"It's me who's sorry. I was being selfish. If I took you back to Konoha, they'd surely kill you. The way I am now.. I can't protect you."<br>He looked away, then he clenched his fists and looked directly in Sasuke's eyes.  
>"But it's just.. I want to be together with you. I want to see you everyday and.. stuff.. so.. I'll do anything to make this happen! I promise you, I will become Hokage and then I'll be able to protect you! I'll take you back to Konoha!"<br>Sasuke had to smile. Sometimes Naruto was sounding so grown-up, and sometimes he was just like a kid.  
>"Naruto.. I know you really mean it, but.. there's no way I'd ever be forgiven.. there's no place for me in Konoha anymore and.. by protecting me you'd just make yourself unpopular."<p>

Yet Naruto wasn't to be calmed down.  
>"I don't care. If I say I'll take you back and everything will be as it used to, I will make it happen! I will never go back on my word! Believe it!"<br>Sasuke stared at Naruto startled. He was so serious. Sasuke made a step forward and no blink of an eye later he was already standing in front of Naruto, wrapping his arms around him.  
>"I do. I will believe you. Just because I really want to.. I really want to have this hope that everything will be fine. So I'll believe you manage it somehow.. just don't disappoint me."<br>Naruto said nothing for a while. He just hugged him back. They were standing there just like the day before.  
>"Sasuke.. tell me you love me." Sasuke flinched. He wanted to draw back but Naruto held him too firmly.<br>"What's that all of a sudden..?" Naruto didn't make any attempt to let got. "Tell me you love me. I won't let go if you don't say it."  
>Sasuke's face went deep red. " Why would I say such a thing? You.. you said you know it anyway, remember?"<br>"I know.. but I just want to hear it from your lips.." Sasuke looked away. He just couldn't imagine to say something like that to Naruto. Only the thought made his heart race.  
>He turned his head towards his, closed his eyes and kissed him slightly.<br>"Isn't this enough?", he asked him. Naruto's face was red as well. He hadn't expected this.

"That's not bad either.." He looked at Sasuke like a hungry tiger at his steak. Then he kissed Sasuke back, more oppressive and more passionate than Sasuke had.  
>He let go of Sasuke and made a few steps backwards.<br>"Now go already.. before I can't stop myself to devour you once again."  
>Naruto really looked like he had a hard time fighting with himself.<br>"Don't act so high and mighty just because you got me one time.. Next time I won't be the one.. you know.."  
>Naruto grinned. "What? You wanna be Seme even though you're not even able to kiss me properly? And I don't see your problem is.. you couldn't have possibly disliked yesterday.. you didn't seem like that!"<br>If it was possible, Sasuke blushed even more. He might have lost everything last night.. his cool, his pride, his image, his inhibitions.. not to mention his virginity.  
>"So what? Still I won't give in to you next time!"<br>Naruto nodded. "Well then.. next time you just have to defeat me first. Then you can do with me whatever you want."  
>Was that anticipation in his voice? "Although.. there's no sense in it when you're exhausted.. maybe we should just skip the fight.. but then.. there's no real reason to meet.. maybe we should decide on a secret date like a young couple."<br>Naruto was completely being carried away. Sasuke was watching him soliloquizing disbelieving.  
>"Naruto.. I'll be going now.."<p>

Naruto flinched. "Oh.. ok.. but when will we meet again? Soon?"  
>Sasuke thought about it for a moment. "I'm sure fate will bring us together really soon."<br>It would have been too obvious for Sasuke to sneak out for a date.  
>"Oh.. nice said. I hope so, too." Naruto approached him and wrapped his arms around him once again.<br>"What will you say in Konoha?"  
>He had been summoned here to capture Sasuke after all. What would happen when he returned with empty hands?<br>"Well.. I guess I have to tell them that I failed."  
>Sasuke was quite surprised. "You want to lie at them? And you want to give up your chance to brag that you defeated me? You know this chance might never come again."<br>Naruto nodded. "I know. But how can I claim I beat you when I don't bring you as prove?"  
>Sasuke smiled. Naruto really had grown up.<br>"So you'd do this for my sake?"  
>Naruto shook his head. "No you idiot. I do this for our sake."<br>With these words Naruto gave Sasuke one last good-bye kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Ahchoo!"<br>Sasuke laid in a bed, the covers pulled up to his neck, his face was snow-white and drenched in sweat. On his head was a wet cloth, next to him sat Suigetsu on a chair, holding a thermometer in his hand.  
>"Gosh.. you really have some cold."<br>Suigetsu shook his head as he stared at the number on the thermometer.  
>"Just what have you done? You're as sick as if you had been sleeping naked and wet in the open.."<br>Sasuke didn't say anything. Not that he could with his voice.  
>"Just where have you been all this time? We were already discussing about who would be the new leader.. And when you finally come back you collapse in the door.. And now I have to play nurse.. you know, I want to get extra pay for that."<br>Sasuke gave his best to croak an answer.  
>"You're not being paid."<br>Suigetsu sighed. He stood up, took the cloth from his head and left to refresh it. No second after he closed the door behind him, it opened again and Karin bumped into the room.

"Sasuke! How are you? I was so wor-! I mean.. Who do you think you are making us wait for so long? I was already fearing that I had to babysit those two forever! How could I take this without you.. I mean.. I didn't need you! I had everything under control! In fact I wouldn't have minded at all if you had stayed away! But I'm so glad you retur- .. I mean.. It serves you just right that you're sick! I hope you really are suffering! Is there anything I can do for you.. I mean.."  
>Sasuke was staring at the ceiling as Karin went on talking and contradicting herself.<br>He would never understand what she really wanted so he had long given up listening to her.  
>All he could think of was Naruto. Only few hours had past and he was already missing him so much.<br>Even though he was feeling like shit, his words made him feel warm and comfortable. The hope, that he would really keep his promise.  
>Sasuke closed his eyes and prayed for the first time in his life. He prayed that Naruto's wish would be fulfilled and he would become Hokage.<br>While he was praying, he wondered if such a wish would be granted if it was such a selfish one, as Sasuke was wishing it for his own sake. But then he realized it. Silently, so that Karin wouldn't realize it, he whispered the words.  
>"It's for our sake."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading :)<em>

_I actually don't plan it.. but if I get some nice reviews I might consider to continue this story :)_


	2. Let's get wet

_Hey :) So here is finally the second chapter^^_

_As I said there was actually never a second chapter planned but.. _

_Since it was requested :D_

_I already knew that I would write on when I have time after I got only one request, but the second made this climb my priority list :)_

_Thank you so much for your support :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's get wet<strong>

Sasuke was lying on his belly with closed eyes, his head pillowed by his crossed arms. Only once in a while he opened his eyes a little to watch Juugo sitting on the veranda surrounded by all kinds of birds.  
>He looked like he was thinking about something worrying. Finally he raised his voice.<br>"Sasuke.. I was thinking.."  
>"Yeah..?"<br>Sasuke answered reluctantly, knowing what would come.  
>"Is this really.. a good idea?"<br>"What do you mean?" Sasuke closed his eyes again and turned away.  
>"You know what I mean. I mean.. this here.."<br>He sighed. "Juugo? Listen for a while. Do you hear this?"  
>Juugo did as he was told and listened. "I hear nothing but the birds", he said.<br>"_Exactly._" Sasuke buried his face in his arms. "_Silence._ You know the last time I've been able to enjoy this? I do not. So just enjoy as well."  
>Juugo wasn't satisfied yet. "But.."<br>Sasuke sighed and acted like he wanted to block his ears.  
>"Yes, I know it isn't a good idea for searched Ninja to stay in a public hot spring resort, but we have our own rooms and our own springs, so if we keep behaving inconspicuously we'll be just fine."<br>It sounded like he needed to convince himself of his own words. Accompanied by a slight undertone of misgiving as he already knew what Juugo would say next.  
>"That wasn't what I meant. I wanted to say that I don't think it's a good idea to -"<br>And – how could it be different – the door crashed open in that very moment and Karin rushed in.  
>"SASUKE!", she screamed, "I won't endure this a second longer!"<br>Sasuke hid his face in his palm. No moment later Suigetsu entered the room right after her.  
>"No! <em>I <em>won't endure this a second longer!"  
>Those two were glaring at each other like they were about to tear the other one into pieces any second now.<br>"- to keep those two in one room, was what I wanted to say", Juugo finished his sentence, clearly regretting that he had already been proven right.

Sasuke shut his two problem children up with a killing glare and looked at Juugo.  
>"How long are we already here?"<br>Juugo sighed. "About 5 minutes, I guess."  
>Sasuke took a deep breath. "5 minutes?", he said and breathed out trying to calm himself. But it was futile.<br>"You can't spare me more than 5 minutes and leave me my silence?"  
>Karin's and Suigetsu's eyes gaped. It was really rare to see Sasuke that mad.<br>"But.. he.." Karin started.  
>"Spare me, please!" Sasuke reached his end. "Now go out and.. do whatever.. gather information or what do I know. Something reasonable. But fucking leave me alone all right?"<br>Those two gulped. Usually they would first try to complain and refuse, but this time..  
>They just wanted to get out of the firing line as quickly as possible, nodded, and ran off.<p>

"You.. didn't really believe that this was going to work out, did you?" Juugo, too, was quite flashed by Sasuke's wrath.  
>"Well, I still had the hope they'd kill each other before bothering me."<br>Juugo nodded approvingly. "So what now? We're pretty close to Konoha right? You sure that we're save?"  
>Sasuke sighed once again and shrugged. "Believe me one thing, Juugo: There's no place in the world you're save from these guys."<p>

The afternoon passed just like Sasuke had hoped. Karin and Suigetsu didn't dare to show up again and the calmness around was nearly frustrating. But only nearly. Even the bad guys needed their day off and their time to relax.  
>Juugo said he'd go in the spring for a while, asking Sasuke whether he liked to come along.<br>But Sasuke shook his head claiming that he preferred going in the evening alone.  
>Before Juugo went to the spring, he murmured one last thing, more to himself than to Sasuke.<br>"You know, you definitely changed that day. I wonder what happened."  
>Sasuke knew what day he meant. The day he had fought with Naruto and then..<br>Ever since that day he had changed his attitude completely. He no longer wanted to be the avenger who was on his never ending trip of revenge.  
>But there was no way he could simply tell that his more or less loyal followers so he just kept going on like he used to, only with less enthusiasm.<br>Yet, he had to figure out something as they were starting to get suspicious obviously.  
>All that just because of Naruto. And now that he already had his name in mind, he couldn't possibly get rid of him that quickly.<br>Where would he be now? What could he be doing? Was he fine? So many questions in his mind slowly exhausting him until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He was awakened by Juugo constantly repeating his name.<br>"Sasuke? Sasuke.. It's already quite late."  
>Sasuke winked and needed some time to recall where he was. The sun was already about to disappear behind the horizon.<br>"Suigetsu and Karin aren't back yet. I'll be looking for them."  
>Sasuke nodded half asleep. He tried to stand up, his limbs felt heavy and his head dump. Sometimes afternoon naps weren't that refreshing at all.<br>But now that Juugo was gone, too, and he was all alone he could finally enjoy a bath.  
>Still, of course, the hot steam and the water made him feel even dizzier, even somehow drunk. He leaned against a rock and dozed a bit.<br>From far away he heard the blurry murmurs in the bigger mixed bath, talking and discussing voices he could barley make out, but in his dizziness he felt like he knew the one or the other.  
>"What are YOU doing in here?" A shrill, angry voice set itself apart from the others. A strangely familiar one.<br>"This is a mixed bath. I'm allowed to be here!" Another voice. Even more familiar.  
>But Sasuke surely must be imagining things in his state. Though his heart made a little jump for a moment.<br>"Shut up you pervert!" It was definitely strange that he felt this pissed just by hearing the voice of some stranger.  
>"Oh no.. please don't.. I'm going, ok, I'm out so please don't.."<br>As the other voice was trembling frightened Sasuke felt like his mind slowly became clearer and he gulped. The speaker had been cut of mid-sentence by a pervading scream and a dump impact.  
>"SHANNARO!"<br>And with one single word the scales fell from his eyes. Only one confused blink of an eye and a huge column of hot water rose up in front of Sasuke and crashed down on him.

He couldn't even scream, let alone say something, dazzled by the golden head shooting out of the water.  
>"Maan, who does she think she is? As if I'd even be interested in peeking."<br>Naruto stood with his back to Sasuke and mumbled a few curses as he stomped through the water for the exit. But only after a few steps he stopped and sighed.  
>"Well.. but of course she doesn't know that there's only one person I'd like to peek at."<br>He kept silent for a few moments, Sasuke couldn't get his eyes of him.  
>"Sasuke.. I miss you so much.." With these words he was actually attempting to leave the spring, but he heard a gasp behind him and a whisper.<br>"Naruto.."  
>Suddenly he turned around, squirting water from his face. Sasuke didn't know whether it was simply water or tears.<br>"Sasu..ke..?" His blue eyes were shining like stars in the night and his blonde hair shone in the damp light of candles.  
>Sasuke felt his blood rushing through his head and his heart beating faster and faster.<br>"Is this.. a dream?" Naruto was stepping back in his direction, his eyes locked with Sasuke's. Without waiting for any answer or another word he let his finger glide over Sasuke's face and kissed him.  
>It was only a short, simple kiss, but Sasuke's head started spinning completely now.<br>"Wow..", Naruto moaned, "this must be heaven. Sakura must have beat me to death just now." Sas  
>uke tried desperately to get his thoughts in order. At this rate he'd be..<p>

"I can't remember having died, though. And even if I don't suppose I would have ended up in heaven", he answered as cool as possible.  
>Naruto smiled. Just what had he been thinking? There was nothing he could do. Just one of those smiles and Sasuke was completely under his spell.<br>"I don't care what this is, anyway. Just as long as it's us two, naked, in this hot spring."  
>And even though Sasuke would surely never admit it, he just had thought the very same thing.<p>

So they were simply kissing each other, not talking about the coincidence they met here, not talking about anything at all, just feeling each other's aroused breath on the lips and the naked, wet skin beneath their fingers.  
>"So..", Naruto started in a moment they both caught breath, "if this is a dream,.. will you do me this time?"<br>Sasuke's eyes gaped and he bit on his lips. Naruto sighed.  
>"Not even in my dreams, huh?"<br>Sasuke tried to look away, but Naruto had already started a new advance. He went for Sasuke's neck, kissed softly his temples and licked fondly his ear. Sasuke moaned with pleasure. And with another grin and a deep breath Naruto went diving.  
>On first thought, Sasuke wanted to drag him right back up and stop all of this, but on second thought, he didn't even know what he was thinking.<br>His mind was still blurred after his nap and the steams and besides all of that he had never felt such lust before.  
>And as Sasuke - that Sasuke - was distancing himself from his pride and his doubts, driven by physical pleasure, the door to the springs flashed open.<br>"Sasuke, I found them, they.."  
>Juugo couldn't possibly finish his sentence. His jaw flapped open as right before Sasuke a long-haired blonde beauty emerged, stark naked with perfect proportions, smiling at him and licking her lips.<br>"Ehm.. ehm.. sorry.."  
>He closed the door that vehement it was a miracle it didn't break.<br>Sasuke's mind was blown. He sat down on the rock beneath the water. Naruto's girl-self chuckled. (S)he sat down on Sasuke's lap with spread legs and held her breasts in his face.  
>"You've just got yourself some reputation with your underlings."<br>Sasuke shrugged. "I guess so."  
>Naruto's face went a little thoughtful and sad.<br>"Do you like me better.. when I'm like this?"  
>Sasuke was confused and didn't answer.<br>"I mean.. would you do things with this body you wouldn't do with my real one?"  
>Sasuke gulped. He wasn't sure what to think of this situation. "Do you really.. want that so much?"<br>Naruto nodded. "You have no idea.. just how much I love you." With those words Naruto kissed him again, still in his female shape. It felt really different, the lips were so much softer, just like the tongue.  
>But also the feeling Sasuke had wasn't the same at all.<br>Just when he was wondering what to do, he realized that Naruto was about to raise his hips a bit.  
>"What are you up to?" Sasuke looked at him reproachfully.<br>"It's ok when I'm a girl, isn't it?"  
>Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Just cut it out and transform back already."<br>Naruto seemed to be surprised. "Are you serious?" He didn't wait for an answer and just popped back to be a man before Sasuke's eyes as if to show him what stupid thing he just said.  
>"Of course I am, idiot."<p>

Naruto's eyes got wet again, but he tried his best to don't let on.  
>"You have no idea how much this means to me."<br>He kissed Sasuke again, with more passion and his rough tongue Sasuke was used to know and liked so much better.  
>"Sooo now maybe?"<br>He still hadn't given up on this thing and Sasuke was starting to get really uncomfortable with Naruto's begging eyes.  
>"No.. no I can't.." But Naruto just grinned.<br>"If I have my phantasies fulfilled, I'll have yours as well."  
>Sasuke went red immediately. He knew what Naruto was talking about.<br>Ever since Juugo had been bumping in, Naruto had placed a Kagebunshin in front of the door to make sure this wouldn't happen a second time and Sasuke couldn't help himself but to throw some fantasizing glances at him. Yet, know  
>ing that Sasuke would still need some more time and persuasion, Naruto gave in at first.<br>"Give it a second thought some time." And with another, almost evil grin he added: "But for now, turn around please."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke...?"<br>Sasuke winked. His head felt dizzy.  
>"Sasuke, it's already quite late."<br>As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the blurry shape of Juugo before him. Something was strange here.  
>"Suigetsu and Karin aren't back yet. I'll be looking for them."<br>Sasuke was confused. He felt like having a déjà-vu. Like a trained reflex to Juugo's words, Sasuke nodded without really having understood what he had been saying.  
>Juugo left the room and Sasuke was finally realizing that he had been dreaming. He shook his head and tried to keep calm.<br>Just what kind of dreams did he have recently? He felt a little embarrassed even nobody but himself knew his thoughts.  
>Hoping to get a clear mind this time, he went to the bath, feeling the steam and the hot water. But of course, that wouldn't work and soon the dizziness overwhelmed him and his surroundings became foggy and far away.<br>And there, behind the sounds of water and the upcoming night, were the low voices, which seemed so strangely familiar.

* * *

><p><em>So that's it for now^^ I hope you enjoyed it<em>

_Will there be a next chapter? I don't know.. I guess I'll write on when I feel like it_

_See you then ;)_


	3. Let's stalk

_Hello everyone :)_

_Thank you soooo much for your cute comments last time, I was so happy_

_I've been running around grinning stupidly for like three days_

_My friends were giving me strange looks a lot^^_

_I'll keep on writing here once in a while when I have time so please read on :)_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Let's stalk<strong>

"Seconds please!", screamed Naruto through the restaurant and only seconds later a stressed out waiter rushed to the table with a huge plate of meat. Before he could reach it, Choji ripped it out of his hand and laid the meat stripes on the barbecue grill in the middle of the table in remarkable speed.

Ino sighed. "You guys are gluttons", she said sipping her glass of water. "Good thing we're on a diet, right Sakura?"

Sakura forced herself a smile. "Y-yeaah" She nodded slightly and peeped gulping to the sizzling meat.

"If you think that will help.." Sai had his usual frozen grin on his lips and blurted out the first thing coming to his mind, just like always. Ino's face went high red immediately and she clenched her fist.  
>"What do you mean by that?!" She stood up and for a moment she looked similar to a raging dragon.<p>

"My, my, please don't fight", Kakashi had taken his place on the corner and made a pacifying gesture, "I wanted to invite you all to a nice barbecue for celebrating the accomplished mission so please be nice to each other, okay?"

Ino said something incomprehensible, sat down and took a great swallow of her water this time. Naruto, having clearly ignored his surroundings, just starred drooling on the grill. "Is it ready yet?"

"Nooo.." Shikamaru sat opposite to him and held his head with his hands.

"And now?" Naruto was getting more anxious with every second.

"No, Naruto he just put it on the grill. Be a little more patient. How troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed and clapped on Choji's hand reaching out to the food without even looking at it. Choji drew back looking disappointed and Naruto, as well, pulled a face.

Having too much time now, he could finally care a bit for the things happening around him, especially this strange feeling of being watched he had had the whole time. He looked around the restaurant, skimmed across families, seniors and laughing youngsters until his eyes locked on a strange guy in a cloak. Naruto couldn't see his face or anything, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that this guy kept staring at him.

"Sooo, Sai-kun, did you ever have a girlfriend?" Ino came closer to Sai, squeezing poor Sakura between them. The comment earlier long forgotten.

Sai kept a straight face. "In the Root, we don't care about stuff like that." Ino grinned. "But you're not in the Root anymore right? So you're still a virgin? That's not bad, though, I don't know about Sensei, but except for him we're all virgins at this table."

Kakashi looked a bit shocked. He was clearly not knowing whether he liked that new topic.

"And some of us..", Ino went on, evilly grinning at Naruto, "..might stay virgin forever."

Whatever reaction she had awaited, she didn't get it. Not in the slightest.

There were no shocked eyes, no angry curses, he didn't jump up and tried to hit her or glared her to the ground. No, quite the opposite. Naruto just smiled. A smile none of his friends had ever seen before, and so it hit them, especially Ino, like a slap in the face. His smile said: 'If only you knew..'

For the following seconds eleven gaped eyes focused on Naruto and tried to interpret his expression, until the first of them decided not to care.  
>This one was Choji, of course, who had realized that the meat was finally through and started to stuff everything he could get into his mouth. The others copied him before it was all gone again, except for the girls who exchanged meaningful gazes and Naruto whose thoughts were already drifting away and his eyes were locked back on the guy in the cloak, who now seemed to demonstratively look into another direction.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you going to eat anything?" Sai's voice ripped Naruto out of his daydreams.

"Well.. you know, Sai.." Kakashi was desperately searching for an excuse until Naruto interrupted him grinning mischievously. "He doesn't want us to see his face, that's why."  
>Kakashi laughed found out. "We've already tried everything to make him take it off, but it was futile. He wears it even when taking a bath." Kakashi glared at him.<p>

"Is that so..?" Sai looked like he was thinking about something. "Maybe you have a better chance with me by your side."

Naruto's and Sakura's faces got darker simultaneously. "What do you want to say with that? That you're better than Sasuke?" Sai sure knew how to fall from one bad situation in the next.

"I surely wouldn't rule it out. He never proved me the opposite as far as I..."

"Sai!", Kakashi stopped him emphatically, "What did I just say?" When the name Sasuke fell in this team, there was no more time for fun.

"Well.." Sai grinned at the enraged Naruto. "Since we're sharing a room tonight we have enough time to discuss that topic in all passion, right Naruto?"

Before anyone could say anything a loud cracking noise made the whole restaurant flinch. A table was broken in two pieces and the guy in the cloak who had been sitting there a second ago was gone without a trace.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, the barbecue had come to an end and Sakura and Ino were out for a digestion walk even though they hadn't eaten anything. Well, of course it was only an excuse to talk about the guys.<p>

"Gosh, these guys are driving me crazy. I can't believe there are no real men in Konoha anymore!" Ino seemed to be really angry. Sakura sighed.

"I mean, look at Choji and Shikamaru! I don't have to say anything about them. Naruto.. he's just giving me the creeps! The only one to consider is Sai once his.. cockiness is cast out."

"You're forgetting Sasuke.." Sakura didn't know what to answer. She had never imagined talking with Ino about guys since the day they realized that they were both going for the same. And she never imagined this changing.

Ino looked at her friend with pitiful eyes. "You know, Sakura,.. about Sasuke.. don't you think it's time to give up on him?"

Sakura's eyes gaped for a short moment and then she bit on her lips avoiding Ino's gaze.

"I mean.. even if anyone would ever manage to bring him back to the village,.. we all know what would happen to someone who had harmed the village that much. And you even have Sai now.. so.."

Sakura shook her head. "No! No Naruto promised me he'd bring him back to Konoha and everything will be as it used to!"

Ino sighed. "Sakura.. don't be so naïve.. you keep believing in that.. in that creep? I mean, when was the last time he even talked about Sasuke? Or the last time he really made an attempt to catch him? Ever since the day he had lost to him and returned to Konoha with empty hands he has changed so much. You really believe he still wants to go on with that?"

Still her argumentation fell on deaf ears. Sakura kept avoiding her. Or more likely the topic itself. Because maybe, deep inside, she knew it was the truth.

While they were walking silently next to each other, Ino flinched as she thought she had seen a shadow disappearing in a dark alley. But maybe it has just been her imagination.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Naruto has returned to the hotel they were supposed to stay in for the night. He had acted like he was still totally pissed of by Sai's teasing and refused to stay with them for the evening. Yet the truth was slightly different.<p>

All the talking about Sasuke had left a feeling like needles in his heart and his good mood had left without a trace. He had decided that it would be better to leave than risking that the others would realize and he had to come up with some explanations.

What should he say? To him there's no one even comparing to Sasuke? Just thinking his name makes him desiring his presence so much that he can't take it? Looking into his black eyes, touching his white skin, whispering his name and kissing his lips. Oh, and by the way, that question about his virginity has been long settled.

Should he tell them? Well, rather not.

Naruto sighed at his mirror image. "You're an idiot!", he scolded himself.

"Of all the cute girls in the village you fall for the selfish, power-obsessed, traitor one. And on top of that she's a man and your best friend! Just what the hell is wrong with you?!"

He heard someone clearing his throat behind him. "Is that so?" A familiar voice, which made Naruto's heart instantly jump and beat twice as fast. He jerked around and stared at a slender figure wrapped in a coat.

It was he guy in the restaurant.

"That.. can't be.."

"Believe it or not." The guy in the cloak raised his hand and took the hood from his head. It revealed jet black, silken hair, snow white skin like porcelain and deep, cold eyes. Sasuke.

Suddenly all Naruto's thoughts were spinning around this name. Around the guy standing in front of him. He made a gushy step towards him, but Sasuke stopped him with a movement of his hand.

"I didn't come for such things today. I'm not here because I want to. I just thought you might need to know something I.. overheard.. unintentionally.. by chance."

Naruto tapped with his foot on the ground without patience. "Yeah..?" He couldn't wait for Sasuke to finish this stupid pretense so he could come to business already.

"The others are already talking, you know? They start to get suspicious. They say you're behaving strange and creepy. We can't afford that."

Naruto shrugged. "So what? They have no real reasons to be suspicious and even though they are there is no way they could figure out the truth anyway." Sasuke didn't seem to be satisfied. This kind of felt like a forbidden love affair, what it actually was after all, and that turned Naruto only on even more.

"They're only more suspicious because of.. your dumb smile earlier.." Sasuke's pale skin was slightly getting color. It was so cute.

"Ah come on, have you seen there faces? That was worth it." Naruto was slowly approaching him and Sasuke stepped back. It was like walking towards a shy deer.

"But can we discuss this later, when my blood is back in my head?" Naruto made quick steps towards Sasuke, but he held him back with his hands.

"You mean like never? No, I just wanted to tell you to be careful. I'll be going now before my replacement bumps in." He mumbled the last part, but Naruto had understood pretty well.

"Your _what?_" He looked at him uncomprehending. "You're not talking about Sai, are you?"

Sasuke bit on his lips and stared to the ground. "You're sharing a room, right? I don't want to interfere your plans for the night."

Oh no.. could it be..? Sasuke was actually jealous on Sai?! This was just.. and absolute cuteness overflow. Naruto was completely done for.

"You little idiot. Kakashi left me his room and is sharing with Sai because I was so pissed. I told them to leave me alone so no one will come in here tonight." He realized the flinch in Sasuke's eyes and took his chance to break through his defenses and wrap his arms around him.

Immediately he felt like Sasuke's strength left his body and his resistance was swept away.

"There is no one in this world who could replace you, you're the only one for me. I love you."

Their eyes locked and Naruto desire overwhelmed him. The moment their lips met, Sasuke had absolutely become putty in Naruto's hands. He gave in to every advance and responded to every touch. Naruto adored it so much, he got completely carried away. He lifted Sasuke's body and carried him to the bed with few swift steps before he carefully laid him down.

Sasuke looked surprised and slightly shocked. He opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto just sticked his tongue in and kissed him passionately.

"Not used to do it in a bed, right?", Naruto grinned and started to let his fingers glide beneath the cloak.

"You know, it would've been so sexy if you had been naked beneath that."

Sasuke's face was bright red now.

"I told you I haven't come for this!", he tried to defend himself, yet he didn't do anything to stop Naruto undressing him while kissing and licking his neck.

"Well, you're getting your punishment for stalking me, anyway." Sasuke blushed again and turned his face away. Beneath his fingers, Naruto felt Sasuke's blood rushing faster and his body heat up. And his own body was going along, burning in excitement.

Once again he was kissing Sasuke fondly and smiled. "I can't tell you how happy I am."

Sasuke didn't have to answer, his eyes were already, and it hit Naruto like another tide of passion.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sasuke found himself resting his head on Naruto's breast. The sun was peaking through the windows and he slowly sat his worn out and hurting body up to look at Naruto's sleeping face. He felt like having a déjà-vu and just as he thought, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him.<p>

"You're not planning to run off again without saying goodbye, are you?" Sasuke shook his head, yet crawled out of the bed and started to get dressed.

"It's already late, though, I have to go." Naruto jumped up as well and quickly dragged a boxer over his hip.

"Last night was really great." Sasuke's face went red at the push of a button and he quickly pulled his hood over his head to hide it.

"I'll be leaving", he mumbled and jumped on the window ledge. It looked pretty clumsy as he was still feeling quite unbalanced and groggy. Naruto followed him in front of the window and looked up to him.

"We'll soon meet again, right?" He felt like he was about to cry at this parting.

"Sure..", Sasuke couldn't talk as well, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Behind the door, there were footsteps and Sakura calling Naruto's name.

"Just don't let yourself be caught or killed, got it?" Sasuke nodded. "Same goes for you."

Sakura was now knocking on the door. "Hey you sleepyhead! Wake up already! I'm coming in."

None of the two cared about her. Naruto was starting a "See you", but he was interrupted by something unexpected. Sasuke bowed down to him and blew him a kiss on the lips. It was only light and short, but Naruto was totally dumbfounded.

"Hey you, are you ignoring.. what are you doing?" Sakura ripped the door open and found Naruto standing half naked in front of an opened window. He turned around and revealed a strange expression, bathed in happiness and peace of mind. It looked like he had just come to enlightenment.

"What is wrong with you..?" She asked more herself than Naruto since she didn't expect any answer from him. Yet, she got an answer from herself and immediately blushed. "You.. YOU CREEP! VIRGINITY,MY ASS!" She slammed the door so heavily it cracked and fell out of the case.

Still Naruto kept standing there absolutely unimpressed, grinning non-stop.


	4. Let's be punished

_So here's a new chapter :)_

_Since some people requested it I did my best to.. go a little more in detail here.._

_I hope you like it since I died like a thousand deaths writing this ._

_So let's see how you react on this chapter.._

_I still can't believe how popular this story became until now, I'm so happy :D _

_Huge thanks to everyone for your support! 3_

* * *

><p><strong>Let's be punished<strong>

The air was damp and moldy, it reeked of sweat and blood, piss and more body fluids mixed with the sweet scent of decay on cold stone.

Even colder were the iron, slightly rusty yet thick iron chains clinging to the arms, the legs and the neck of a defiled, white body. Tightly chained to the old stone walls, the moist moss sticked to his tender skin.  
>It felt so disgusting, Sasuke could throw up. He wanted to look around, but he couldn't move his head. He wouldn't be able to see anything, anyway.<br>This jail was so dark, there was nothing to be seen but few slits of light in the door right opposite to him. How many corpses were lying to his feet or hanging left and right to him?  
>Maybe it was better not to know.<p>

Yet he pictured how it had to look like, he, Sasuke Uchiha, defeated and put into chains along with rotten bodies of nameless, weak criminals. He couldn't deny himself a snorting approach of laughter, which resounded in the dungeon as if it was laughing at him just like he did himself.

Yes, he, the dungeon and anyone else in this world had all the right to laugh at him and his pitiful situation. He still couldn't believe how lame he had been.

No matter how much he had tried to choke it, he couldn't stop his desire and his aching heart drawing him back to Konoha. So he had decided to take his distance and had gone north.  
>The others were becoming more and more suspicious, he was running out of explanations and excuses. So he had gone for a little walk by himself, to think a little, and had been running right into a patrol of Iwagakure ANBU.<p>

The first huge mistake he usually would never make.

The second was that he didn't kill them. No, he had his sword already drawn, but a single thought about Naruto and his struggle and effort he went through for his rehabilitation made him hesitate for a second. And a second of hesitation was a second too much when dealing with ANBU.

And before he had known it, he had been feeling numb and sleepy, then woke up in this prison.

How long had he been asleep?  
>He didn't know.<p>

How long was he already hanging around here?  
>He didn't know.<p>

He just knew that he had been ripped off most of his clothes, that he had bruises and scrapes everywhere, the iron taste of blood in his mouth.

What had they been doing to him?  
>He didn't know.<p>

All he had been informed about was, that they had told Konoha about his capture and they were sending someone to get him back now. For a nice amount of bounty, of course.

Konoha, huh? So all he could do was staying here and waiting for someone to appear in the door, maybe even a familiar face.

Who would come?

Maybe they'd sent Kakashi. He already imagined him standing in the door.

Even though most of his face would be hidden by the mask and the head band, he'd clearly see the disappointment written in his eye. A third of the disappointment would be based on Sasuke's betrayal, his breaking of trust and shitting on his advises.  
>The two other thirds would be, that a Shinobi he had trained himself had been defeated and caught. Sasuke would have the urge to apologize, but his pride would refrain him from doing so and in the end they wouldn't say a single word all the way back.<p>

It was also likely they'd send Shikamaru here.

Shikamaru.. they had never really liked each other, Sasuke believed he couldn't stand him. Though he never let it on, never said a bad word about him.  
>He was too mature for childish stuff like that. Shikamaru would look at him like the pathetic Nukenin he was. A glare of unbiased dislike with a whiff of spitefulness seeing him suffering as he deserved it.<p>

Sasuke kept killing his time like that, imagining the faces of all kinds of persons who could possibly take him away from here. Every single one he could think of. Except for this one, he would have never expected.

* * *

><p>After more hours – maybe days – had past, and Sasuke's mind was already lacking sanity, he heard footsteps from beyond the door. He knew instantly, that this time it was different from the wardens bringing food and water. Every step he heard resounded in his heart, blood rushed in excitement to his head.<p>

It was strange. He had no idea, why he was getting so nervous, but when the keys clattered and the door was unlocked with a loud latching noise, Sasuke's heart was beating so fast and strong he could feel it up to his toes.

The door opened and Sasuke was blinded by the light. He closed his eyes in pain and looked away, when he heard those footsteps again, entering slowly the room.

He couldn't take it no longer, his heart felt like it was about to burst, and so Sasuke tried to open his eyes and make out the silhouette walking towards him.

At first, all he recognized was spiky hair, but then, when the door was closed again and the only source of light was a torch in the hands of the person, he saw the blonde hair, the deep blue eyes.

"No.."

Sasuke couldn't breathe. Of all the guys he had expected, all the people he had been afraid of to come, the one he had wanted to step in the least, the one he had never desired to seeing him like this, was standing in front of him now. Naruto.

"Sasuke.."

Naruto's face looked distressed. It was distorted by worries and sorrow, by shock and by fatigue.

He came closer to Sasuke and held the torch up next to Sasuke's face to examine it better.

As Sasuke was enchained at the wall, he exceeded Naruto by a head, so that he had to look up at him.

Naruto reached for Sasuke's face and let his fingers glide across his cheeks. His touch burnt like fire.

"What did they do to you..?"

And to Naruto's expression added a new emotion: hate. Wrath.

"How could they?! How could they taint your beautiful face like that?! I'll make them pay for every single scratch they caused on your skin!"

He put the torch into a holder next to Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's lips were dry, his throat was sore. He had trouble forming a single word.

"No..", was all he could utter, "Naru.. to."

His heart made a jump hearing the name, even though he had said it himself, quiet and croaking.

And also Naruto's face was calming down a bit.

"Naruto", he repeated it, now a little loader.

He wanted to loan forward to him, but he couldn't as his neck was fixed to the wall.

He wanted to reach for him, but the chains held his hands above his head.

Naruto realized the pain he was going through, not being able to do as he desired, and placed his head on Sasuke's breast.

"Sasuke.. I'm so happy I can see you again. But it breaks my heart to see you in this miserable state."

He put his lips on Sasuke's breast, close to his left nipple, and a flash struck through Sasuke's body.

"My poor Sasuke..", he whispered.

Slowly his fingers were touching Sasuke's back and gliding downwards. Far down. Underneath the rest of the clothes Sasuke was wearing.

"Did they do anything nasty to you?", he asked while he was placing his hands on Sasuke's ass.

"My poor Sasuke.."

The way he whispered it and the look in his eyes while they locked with Sasuke's made him feel a bit uneasy. Without taking his eyes of him, Naruto let a finger glide across Sasuke's asshole and put it in a bit.

Sasuke gasped and bit his tongue. He had been caught off-guard with that.

"Everything seems alright..", he whispered in this creepy way, giving Sasuke the chills.

"Good for them.. I don't allow anyone to touch you but me."

And then he grinned. It was no warm smile, no 'don't worry, everything will be alright'-smile. It was an evil smile causing Sasuke's heart to stop for a while.

"Since I am the one who's been ordered to punish you well and thoroughly, and this is an order I'm more than happy to execute."

"W-what..?" Sasuke stared disbelieving at Naruto while he took his jacket off and threw it on the ground.

"You've heard me."

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's breast.

"What were you thinking, letting yourself being caught? Do you have any idea what could have happened? Can you imagine how worried I was?! I haven't slept for three days and have run here as fast as I could! And now.."

This time he let his hand glide downwards at the front side of Sasuke's body, again beneath his clothes and got hold of something already quite hard in his pants.

"..I'll make you pay for that."

And with those words he ripped all the clothes left on Sasuke's body off, so the cold, wet stone of the wall touched him everywhere.

"You can't be serious! Not in here.."

But Naruto ignored him. What could Sasuke do anyway to stop him, with his whole body in chains?

He licked and sucked Sasuke's nipples, his hands were resting on Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke moaned. His body was shaking, he wanted to move his arms and legs, but he couldn't.

Naruto went on mercilessly, letting his tongue and nose tip making their way down his body, across Sasuke's abs and his belly button, deeper and deeper.

His fingers were gliding along, barely touching Sasuke's skin, so it tickled a bit and made his body feel weirder and weirder with every passing moment. But not only that, no, when Naruto's tongue had finally reached the lower body of Sasuke, he stopped licking and started to blow kisses on the erected dick.

They were so soft, that Naruto's lips barely touched it, only his warm, rheumy breath reached it. Sasuke's heart overturned, his whole body was screaming and yearning.

Suddenly Naruto licked the tip of his penis shortly and when Sasuke had recovered from the strike of pleasure, he realized that the chains around his legs were gone.

Naruto had him on toast and played with him as he wanted to and there was nothing Sasuke could do about it.

He went on now with slowly and gently licking his genitals, while laying Sasuke's legs on his shoulders and caressing his ass.

Sasuke's mind had left, he could think no longer, the lust became greater than he could handle it.

Naruto's tongue on his dick, his fingers gliding across his asshole. But he didn't put them in and that was what made him crazy.

Naruto stood up again, pressed his body at Sasuke's so he felt, that Naruto was already very hard in his pants as well. And he looked up to him, standing on his toes and touched Sasuke's chin with the tip of his nose.  
>"Sasuke..", he whispered again.<p>

Sasuke was desperate, his legs pressed on Naruto's body as tightly as he could, but he still couldn't move his arms nor his head. Naruto raised his lips to his, while he started undressing his pants.

Sasuke's body was already moving on his own, he tried to bow his head forward to come closer towards him, but it didn't work. Naruto stopped his lips and inch before they touched.

Sasuke was engulfed in Naruto's sweet smell and his seducing aura, he totally had forgotten the place they were in. He tried to kiss him, but Naruto drew his lips back and grinned.

Now Sasuke understood what he was up to. He was teasing him, granting him not even the pleasure of a kiss in order to make his whole body craving for more. And it totally worked.  
>Sasuke longed for him so much, it already hurt.<p>

"Naruto, please, I can't.. take it anymore."

Naruto seemed to enjoy the victory, that he had finally brought Sasuke to say it.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'm on my limit as well."

And in less than a second the chain around Sasuke's neck opened up, the arm chains extended and Sasuke's body slid downwards while Naruto finally thrust his hard dick into him.

Both moaned simultaneously at the long awaited feeling of relief.

"You know Sasuke..", Naruto said panting as he was moving his lower half back and forth, "..it totally turns me on seeing you in chains."

Sasuke was hanging there with all his strength having left him, the cold wall at his back, the sweaty warm body of Naruto between his legs and his big, strong hands holding his hips.

"Perverted bastard..", he managed to spit out between his moans.

He'd never admit, of course, that the cold chains around his wrists and the fact that he couldn't fulfill his desire to move his arms and touch Naruto turned him on just as much.

And thinking about these truly perverted fetishes they were living out right now, made them feel so much pleasure, they came at the same time.

Naruto's exhausted body went to his knees. He opened up the last chains around Sasuke's arms and Sasuke's body glided down as well, with no strength left in his legs.

All he could gather his remaining power for was finally laying his arms around Naruto's neck. They were sitting there, on the floor, their naked bodies bathed in sweat, melting into each other, while they were panting heavily and tried to calm down again.

"God, Sasuke..", Naruto tightened his arms around Sasuke's back, "I love you."

Sasuke, who had had his head resting on Naruto's shoulders, raised it again and looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes looking at him so gently.

And finally, for the first time that day, their lips met and they got carried away by passionate kissing. It was a strange order, but Sasuke still felt the pleasure to be able to taste Naruto at last, to touch his tongue with his and to let his fingers run through the spiky blond hair.

And Naruto enjoyed it just as much.

But suddenly Naruto drew his face back, put it on Sasuke's shoulder and tightened the hug even more.

"Sasuke..", he whispered, "why don't we just run away?"  
>Sasuke felt his heart skipping a beat. He had been hearing this wrong, right?<p>

"Let's go! Just leave the land of fire behind, the whole world here where we are Shinobi forced to fight each other. Go somewhere we can just live a normal life. Just you and me."

He was sounding dead serious. Sasuke didn't know what to answer. The words were so sweet in his ears.

"Naruto.."

"As long as we stay here.. we won't be able to see us. We'll keep living in fear. But I want to see you. Every day. I want to kiss you everyday. I want to fuck you every day. I can't take it like this."

His body was trembling so strong, Sasuke's body had no other choice but to tremble along.

"Naruto.. we can't do that.."

"Why?!" Cold drops were falling on Sasuke's back. "Why shouldn't we? Why should we accept this if all we want is being together?!"

Sasuke sighed as he patted Naruto's back to console him. If it was only for him, he wouldn't hesitate a moment to go with Naruto's idea.

"You don't want that. You couldn't take it. Leaving Konoha? Leaving everyone behind? Knowing a war breaks out and everyone dies while you are far away? Do you think you would be happy with that? I don't.."

Naruto cried on his shoulder. He was devastated.

"But.. but I.."

Sasuke just shook his head, dragged Naruto's back to where he could look him in the eyes and wiped the tears on his face away.

"You can't just leave your friends behind. If you could, you wouldn't be the guy I've fallen in love with."

This should be the moment where Naruto simply gave in and they kissed each other again, but this time he wasn't to calm.

"Of course I couldn't live with that. But I can't live with that either. Every second I have to think about you. I never know whether you're still alive or not. I never know when we will meet again or if. And when I heard you were in custody.. what if they had killed you? What if the next guys kill you? How can I be sure that.."

Naruto was overwhelmed by his emotions. So he had really been worried about him, and this self-assured talk before had just been acting. Now the fear he had and the sorrow all rained down on him again.  
>Sasuke couldn't take it. A mere moment of weakness had dragged the person he loved through hell.<p>

"Hey..", Sasuke talked to Naruto like to a small child, "..it was your plan to become Hokage and bring me back to Konoha, right? Now see it through. I promise you I won't ever get caught again and I won't die before I'm back to Konoha, ok?"

Naruto sobbed and slowed down his breathing. He was calming down again and looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes to confirm himself that he was telling the truth. Naruto's deep blue eyes wavered in the dying light of the torch, but their magic was as strong on Sasuke as ever.

It dragged him into a spiral of desire and lust mixed with the sorrow of the knowledge that it won't be long until they'd be parted again. So he closed his eyes and kissed him one last time, as the fire threw out its final spark and the cell was bathed in darkness once again.


	5. Let's make a plan

_And here I am again :) Three months are really a long time -.-__  
><em>

_I'm really sorry I don't update more often, but now I even started a FREE! FF and.. what am I doing to myself?! o.O_

_If I made it through my exams at least, this wouldn't feel so wrong ^^'_

_Last chapter I really went overboard I guess :P Well, anyway, enjoy ;D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's make a plan<strong>

Sasuke closed his eyes and raised his face, the water was hitting it and flowed down his cheeks. It felt so good. All the prison dirt, the sweat, the blood finally got off his body and the pure white skin returned to him.

First thing he did, when they had left Iwagakure and checked in to an inn somewhere in a civilian village, he had went for the shower. Finally he could become clean.

The feeling of dirtiness had driven him close to insanity. Not only because of his actual appearance, but also because of those things Naruto had done to him in prison. The sole memory gave him the chills.

"You're taking a shower without me?"

Suddenly a hand appeared next to his head touching the wall in front of him. The arm belonging to it nearly touched his shoulders. Sasuke had been so in thought he hadn't even noticed Naruto coming in.

"You couldn't even wait for me?"

Another hand touched his back. Sasuke flinched. It glided down, lower, across his hips until it stopped caressing his butt.

Sasuke turned around hastily and pushed Naruto away.

"Keep your hands off me!"

Sasuke glared at him daring as if he wanted to let him know, that his body would be the last thing Naruto's hands touched. He answered with a confused look.

"Is something wrong?"

Sasuke felt the cold flagging wall at his back and it reminded him only more.

"What the hell were you doing back there? Just what were you thinking?! Just how sick can someone be?!"

Naruto grinned slightly embarrassed and scratched his head.

"Haha.. I guess I'm sorry about that. But I couldn't restrain myself at all.."

Sasuke didn't change his expression.

"Then learn restraining yourself already!"

Naruto just shook his head.

"You know, I can't do this. Not when it's you."

He made a step towards Sasuke, his blue eyes looking hungry.  
>"Not when I have your naked, wet body right before my eyes."<p>

His grin became mischievous as he made another step towards Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and wanted to make a step back, but he couldn't since he was already standing at the wall.

"Naruto, I warn you! I'm really mad at you."

Naruto pulled a face and stared at the floor a bit.

"I admit, I went a bit overboard, I'm really sorry. But.. you can't tell me you didn't like it."

He looked up again and his grin returned. He wasn't sorry at all.  
>"I've been enchained, hungry and had had no sleep for days! I couldn't do anything, couldn't even say something, and you fucking raped me!"<p>

Naruto looked quite upset now. "Raped you?"

He shook his head. "I admit, maybe I made use of your situation, but if I remember correctly you literally begged me to do you."

Sasuke's face became dark red as he remembered. He had totally repressed this part.

"And even though you've been so weak you couldn't even talk like you say.. I've heard some nice sounds from your mouth."

He made another big step and was standing right in front of Sasuke now, only inches away. He put his hand on the wall right next to his head and looked him deeply into the eyes.  
>"Let's do it again. Right here, right now."<p>

Naruto's eyes were demanding and firm and Sasuke became dizzy only looking at them. How could this brainless idiot have such a power over him?

His head came closer, his eyes shut and the next moment their lips touched. Suddenly there was no trace anymore of Sasuke's anger, all thoughts in his mind were blown far away.

Naruto's kiss, becoming more passionate with every moment, his tongue touching Sasuke's, his fingers sliding across Sasuke's wet body. It felt so good.

Only his own moan awakened him from his trance. Intuitively he pushed Naruto away.  
>"No! Why do we always have to do it?"<p>

Naruto was startled and looked a little disappointed.  
>"Why? Because we see each other so rarely and I don't want any second to be wasted."<p>

Sasuke's face became serious and his eyes narrowed.  
>"So a second with me is only not wasted when we do it?"<p>

Naruto's eyes gaped and he opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words.  
>"Shouldn't we rather discuss the situation we're in? What should we do now? This time you can't possibly return with empty hands just like that."<p>

Naruto said nothing. He knew that Sasuke had a point, but the fear of the future crawled inside of him.

"I'm taking a bath. Leave me alone for now."

* * *

><p>God knew what was so mistakable in 'Leave me alone', but in the end Sasuke sat in the tub together with Naruto.<p>

The tub really wasn't big and surely not big enough for two grown men, so Sasuke sat somewhere between Naruto's legs with his back touching his breast and Naruto's arms holding him tightly.

"I like that." Naruto blew in Sasuke's ear while squeezing his nipple a bit.

"I said no!", Sasuke gasped doing his best to suppress the lust, "I have to think!"

"Ok", Naruto said. Slowly he let his nose tip slide down Sasuke's neck and blew a kiss on his shoulder.  
>"Don't let yourself be bothered by me."<p>

Sasuke was so pissed, a thick vein of wrath swelled on his forehead.

"Naruto..", his voice was quiet and so threatening, that Naruto drew back instantly.

"I'm serious. Konoha is already waiting for my arrive. And then I'm a dead man, you know that. We already had this conversation once, remember?"

Naruto looked away and remained speechless.

"I know.. we wanted to wait until you're Hokage and you can take me back, but.. who knows when this will be? When you return without me again, what will they think of you? And time is running out.. my team is getting more suspicious of me with every day. And luck isn't really on our side as well."

Naruto laid his face on Sasuke's back and wrapped his arms around him once more to hold him tight.

"Sasuke.. I'm sorry. I want to find a solution, really. There has to be one. But I'm not smart. I just can't come up with something."

Sasuke sighed and put his hand on Naruto's.

"Maybe there is no way after all."

"Don't say such a thing!" Naruto screamed so loud right behind Sasuke that he was nearly scared to death. "There is a way! And we will find it somehow! When you stop believing it, it's already over!"

Of course he was right. But Sasuke's hope had been swept away along with his ideas.

"You know, Sasuke..", Naruto was talking quiet again, it was nearly whispering.

"When you're back in Konoha, we can see each other every day. We can take baths like this whenever we want to. We can do it as we please, all the time. And we won't have a worry in the world anymore."

Sasuke bit his lips. Those words were sounding so sweet, but at the same time they were cutting deep wounds in his heart.

"Naruto.. you're dreaming. This is all just in your head. It has nothing to do with reality and it will take us nowhere."

He knew that he was hurting him with those words, but it was time that he'd stop being so naïve.

"Give me time.. to think now.."

Sasuke realized that he had a hard time talking. His lips were becoming numb and his body heavy. He was lying in Naruto's arms, the head rested on his breast. It felt so nice, he could feel his body heat flowing inside him. The water around him was just as hot, feeling like silk engulfing him.

"Sasuke? Hey, Sasuke?"

He still hadn't slept for days. His body became heavier and heavier and his sight became black. Just before he fell completely asleep, he had one last thought.

If he was back in Konoha, he could fall asleep in Naruto's arms every night. So who was dreaming now? Of a bright future, that might never happen.

* * *

><p>Naruto carefully dried Sasuke's body and carried him to the bed. He remembered the freaked out look of the inn keeper when these two dirty, messy looking guys had asked for a room with double bed, but Naruto didn't really care.<p>

All he could think about was spending as much time as possible with Sasuke and make the most of it. But Sasuke had a different opinion. All he could ever think of was what would happen next.

And maybe he was right. Time was running out and everything was turned against them.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's sleeping face and smiled. He looked so peaceful and so cute. The great, cruel Nukenin was looking so beautiful and harmless in his sleep.  
>If he just could show everyone this side of him. Maybe they'd forgive him and let him live in Konoha once again. Who could be mad for long at someone who looked that adorable?<p>

Naruto stared at him and stroke a bang out of his face. Carefully and barely touching his skin so he wouldn't wake up.

Was there really no way to return a Nukenin back to his village? Didn't everyone deserve a second chance? Well.. maybe not a Shinobi. In the world of Ninja there were no second chances.

Wasn't it cruel? Sasuke's brother had died as a traitor and a heartless monster, even though all he had ever thought about was his village and his little brother.

But nobody would ever know that, because the village keeps the truth hidden. And as long as they do this, the people will go on hating the Uchiha. How could this be stopped?

Sasuke's sleep started to become fitful. He tossed and turned while moaning slightly. A nightmare? Finally his white face blushed a bit as his lips whispered slightly trembling.

"Naruto.."

Naruto flinched and stared at Sasuke's face with eyes hungry as a wolf's.

"I love you.."

Naruto's heart was racing. He felt it in every corner of his body as the hot blood rushed through. Now he knew what he had to do. He had finally found an answer.

"I love you, too.."

Naruto bowed his head down. There were only few inches separating their faces. He closed his eyes and bowed a little more and then finally..

Sasuke awoke abruptly, ripped his eyes open and threw Naruto over in a knee-jerk reaction.

"What the..? Naruto? What were you trying to do?"

Naruto was lying on his back now with the naked Sasuke sitting on him.

"I was trying to kiss you, silly", Naruto answered casually.

"What? What are you doing to me while I'm sleeping?!"

Naruto grinned.

"I don't know. What am I doing to you in your sleep? Must have been pretty nice."

Sasuke seemed to remember his dream since his face blushed immediately.

"Th-that's.. your fault for turning me on like that right before I fall asleep!"

Naruto only grinned more.

"If that's a crime I'm gladly at fault." He raised his upper body and looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke is having sex dreams about me.. so now let me make your dreams come true."

He started another attempt to kiss Sasuke, but again was refused.

"We still have no time for that. I know I've fallen asleep, but I still have to find a solution for our problem."

Naruto shook his head.

"No you don't. I already have one."

Sasuke looked confused and disbelieving into Naruto's sincere eyes.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No. I have a plan. Just trust me I will do this."

Sasuke was still not very convinced.

"And this plan would be..?"

He raised one brow as Naruto's face continuously came closer to his.

"That's a secret..", he blew on Sasuke's lips.

"But I promised you once, I will bring you back no matter what it takes. And I know I can do this. So just trust me with this one. Can you entrust me with this?"

His face was now so close to Sasuke's that a thin sheet of paper could barely fit into the space between. Their eyes were locked and Naruto felt how Sasuke's breathing became heavier.

"I'll trust you.."

To seal this words and make them absolute, Naruto put his lips on Sasuke's. They tickled as the blood was rushing through. Slowly he became more and more aware of Sasuke's touch. His bare legs touching his hips, his wet hands searching hold on Naruto's back as the kiss became deeper.

Naruto couldn't restrain himself anymore. This time Sasuke had kept teasing him to the limits of his sanity.

He drew him closer towards him, his hands on his back, touching and kissing him with more passion than ever before.

His tongue slipped down Sasuke's neck, down his collarbone to his breast. There he stopped, licking and sucking his nipples while caressing his lower back with his fingers. Sasuke moaned in pleasure. He had no time to wonder about Naruto's sudden lust.

"Sasuke.. say it again. What you just said in your dream.. say it again."

Sasuke's face was high red.

"What..?"

Naruto didn't give in. He put his hands on Sasuke's ass, licked his nipple once again and stared in his eyes.

"You know what I mean. Say it. I want to hear it once more."

Sasuke already panted before they had really started. His body remembered the day before and reacted likewise. He couldn't think clearly anymore.

"I love you", he finally gave in and Naruto's eyes sparkled. It looked like the sun reflecting on the ocean.

"Then raise your hips for me."

Sasuke blinked disbelieving. He got the feeling that he was toyed with, but his body was more obedient to Naruto than to himself.

"If you love me, you'll raise your hips for me a bit, right?"

He looked like a pleading dog, only that he didn't act like one.

Naruto's fingers slowly glided around Sasuke's butt, closing up to that spot. He put one of them in and the feeling Sasuke's body was overcome with left him no choice but to raise his hips slightly.

Naruto, of course, made use of this opportunity and lifted Sasuke's hips just a bit more to bring them into position.

Yet, before he proceeded he looked into Sasuke's eyes once again as if to ask for permission.

And something in Sasuke's eyes seemed to have given it to him.

His body moved carefully back down, right on the spot where Naruto was already hard and waiting.

This feeling of becoming one, this feeling of having Naruto inside him, made Sasuke's loose his mind completely. They kissed as Sasuke moved his body up and down.

It was the first time he had actually taken action and Naruto should have been surprised, but he was too busy being swept away by pleasure.

"Sasuke..", Naruto moaned. He let go of Sasuke's hip with one hand and grabbed his dick instead.

Sasuke's moans turned into screams. His legs started to tremble and Naruto threw him on his back.

"I'll finish it for us both", he whispered into Sasuke's ear.

All Sasuke could do now was clinging as tightly to Naruto as he could, fearing that he'd rip him apart eventually as his movements sped up.

Naruto kept thrusting steadily, Sasuke could feel his warm breath on his face.

"I'm coming.." Sasuke could barely shout it out between his moans and screams.

White liquid spurted around and the guys panted for air.

"Oh god, Naruto.."

After the blond hot blooded lover had drawn back again, Sasuke felt some slimy fluid inside him.

"What?", he grinned at him, but Sasuke had already lost his words.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Naruto.. you really won't tell me your plan?"<p>

Sasuke's head was resting on Naruto's breast and he stared towards the ceiling.

"Nope. Just trust me. We're both heading home now and I'll handle it."

Sasuke seemed to be really worried. Of course he wouldn't believe in Naruto that easily. But he had no bigger complaints.

"Don't take your time, ok? I get the feeling that my team won't trust me any longer. Maybe they'll betray me.."

Sasuke wasn't the type of guy who had to fear anyone, but it surely wasn't easy to be on guard the whole time.

"Tell me something about them. If someone would betray you, who would it be?"

Naruto was asking strange questions, still Sasuke answered anyway.

"Definitely Suigetsu. He just follows me for his own good. If he thinks I'm of no use to him any longer he'll turn his back on me. Karin won't follow him. But once she gets serious doubts I don't know how she'll react. And Juugo.. he won't betray me no matter what happens. He's the only one I can really trust there."

"Must be tough."

Naruto gnashed his teeth, trying his best not to let on that he couldn't stand that Juugo guy.

"I'll manage it somehow.."

Naruto caressed Sasuke's hair as if to comfort him.

"Everything will be just fine..", he said.

"But for now.." he sat up forcing Sasuke to lay his head now on his thighs and looked down to his surprised eyes.

"The night is still young!", he grinned and like a wild animal he attempted to feast on his cute, little pray once again.


	6. Let's spread the rumor

_Phew, can I really dare it? Updating a chapter without sex scene? Can I? I'm scared.._

_Yes, I have to admit is.. for the sake of bringing some story line, Sasuke and Naruto didn't really get to spend some time today.._

_The truth is.. I really wanted to write one, but this chapter got longer and longer and seemed to have no end, so I spontaneously decided to make it two chapters._

_As result this chapter now is rather short and unsatisfying, but I hope I can make up for it in the next chapter!_

_Coming soon, I hope, since it's already half written ;)_

_But recently, I'm a bit under pressure and have some more projects running, so.. _

_if you don't want to just sit and wait for the new chapter, starting today I have tumblr! I don't know whether this is a good idea.. It's just a little experiment^^_

_So if you want to stay up to date about this story and my others, and maybe hearing me whine a bit about my life.. I don't know.. just check it out ;)_

_It's **bloodylucy93 **(daaamn bloodylucy was already taken!) with the tumblr and a dot and com at the end (links don't work here, I guess?)_

_Thank youu and enjoy _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's spread the rumor<strong>

Sasuke's reunion with Taka was passionate and heartwarming. Not. Instead of tears and overjoyed hugs, he was welcomed by this gaze. A gaze filled with slight delight, but the insecurity and mistrust overbalanced. Only when Sasuke had fully reassured them, that he really was the real one, they calmed down a bit.

But some distrust remained, and something else built up in the way they looked at him. Disappointment. Their leader had been caught by some random Ninja and had been held captive for days. Sasuke felt his image of the great, invincible mastermind fading away.

He feared that he could loose the loyalty of his team, but at this point he had no idea, that the ball to its destruction had already been set rolling.

They went to the next town, planning to restock and discuss their further plans. The town was a dark hole for smugglers and criminals, a single black market. The Shinobi turned a blind eye on it and so it was just perfect for a bunch of Rogues to hang out.

As they all had different interests, they split up. Sasuke was just happy about it. He still needed a bit time for himself to make his mind up and decide on what he'd do now.

It really hadn't been easy to find an excuse for the whole story those guys would believe. And now the trust was hanging by a thread.

So they were spending their time in the different districts of the black market. Sasuke went to look for clothes, Juugo went for a walk, Karin looked for herbs and drugs and Suigetsu headed to the weapon shops.

He hoped to get some information on the seven swordsmen, there, but he got another one, not less interesting.

"You're a rogue, boy?" , the weird, creaky voice of an old man spoke to Suigetsu from beneath a dark cloak.

Suigetsu didn't really pay him any attention and just nodded slightly while staring at the knives on the table before him.

"You sure? I don't need nosy Shinobi from the nations sneaking around."

Being held for one of the good offended Suigetsu's pride and so he raised his head and glared at the man, whose face was still hidden beneath the cloak.

"Listen, old man, I'm a traitor to the core", he hissed a him.

"Is that so?", the man sounded amused and that pissed Suigetsu off even more.

He wondered whether he should just take his sword and cut that nasty head off his shoulders. Nobody here would give a damn anyway.

"You know, nowadays you can't even trust the greatest traitors in history.."

Suigetsu blinked a few times and decided to keep his sword down. This guy sounded like he had an interesting story to tell.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

The man bowed forward a bit, carefully so his cloak wouldn't expose even a bit of his face and continued whispering.

"You know, boy, there's a rumor spreading in the underworld. It's a powerful and dangerous rumor, which causes panic and chaos everywhere it gets around. Are you sure, you want to hear it?"

Suigetsu gulped and nodded. Actually, he wasn't really interested in gossip and rumors, but he had a weird feeling about that one. Maybe it would lead him to one of the seven swords.

"You've surely heard of one of Konoha's most infamous traitors: Itachi Uchiha, the man who slaughtered his whole family and turned to an evil organization, trying to destroy his own village.."

Suigetsu flinched at the name. It was none of his business, but hearing something about Sasuke's hated big brother couldn't hurt as well.

"What about him? He's already long dead..", he dug deeper.

"Well, ..", the man hesitated a bit, maybe in search for the right words, "rumor has it, and it seems to be true, that all he did was actually because of a mission he had. He had never truly betrayed Konoha, but was living in the underworld as a double agent and spy."

Suigetsu's eyes gaped and his mouth stood wide open.

"Sounds creepy, right? You never know who to trust.. Who knows how many other guys are like him? His little brother is a rogue, as well, right? Maybe he's just like him and..."

The man's monologue of worries was interrupted by the loud laughing Suigetsu had burst out.

"Oh my god, that's the greatest bullshit I've ever heart!", he gasped for air and had tears in his eyes.

He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much. Running around with Sasuke wasn't the funniest thing to do.

"Itachi actually belonged to the good? What a joke! If I told this Sasuke, he'd rage like hell."

In a mixture of laughing and snickering Suigetsu went off and let the confused old man behind. He couldn't bring himself to calm his breath for many following minutes.

After he finally had finished laughing, he stopped walking and just stood there in the middle of the paths. The words of the old man started to repeat themselves in his head.  
>'You never know, who to trust', well he had been right with that one. 'His little brother is a rogue, as well, right?', was Sasuke even one? Well, of course, he had betrayed his village, but somehow he didn't have this air. 'Maybe he's just like him..', Suigetsu flinched and gave this joke, which he just had laughed his ass off about, a second thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was a bit late at the meeting place. He's been trying to delay seeing the others again as much as he could, because he still had no idea what to tell them.<p>

When he arrived at the meeting place outside of town, the others were already waiting for him. Something in the way they looked at him was weird. Sasuke had no good feeling about it.

"Sasuke!", Suigetsu greeted him and the tone in his voice was even stranger than his look.

"What is it?", Sasuke tried to hide the hesitance in his words. He didn't want to know the answer.

"I've heard a rumor.. I thought you might want to hear it as well."

Three pairs of eyes were glued on him and didn't even dare to blink. As if they were expecting something, something they didn't want to miss by no chance.

"And that would be?" Sasuke thought instantly about what happened in prison. And in the inn.

Maybe some ward had heard them. Maybe the inn keeper had recognized him. If someone were to find out about his relationship with Naruto.. it would be the worst in more than just one respect.

"It's about your brother, Itachi. Rumor has it that he's been always working for Konoha and that he had wiped out your clan as a mission."

Suigetsu said that slowly and clearly, but still it ripped Sasuke's feet off the ground like he had been screamed at. His heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened in shock.

"This.. is getting around?", his trembling lips blurted out by themselves.

He hadn't thought about it, but he instantly regretted his words when he saw in the faces of his teammates. It looked like they were copying the expression of horror, that Sasuke just had carried in his face.

"You.. you knew that?"

Karin was the first one to find her voice again. Or rather a pathetic, barely existent leftover of her voice. She was whispering it more to herself as the despair became more and more obvious on her face and her knees gave in.

"Then it's true..", Suigetsu said and, in contrary to Karin's, his face steadily became more outraged.

He bared his sharp teeth and drew his slaughter sword.

"You traitor!", he yelled at Sasuke and ran at him.

Sasuke was petrified. He didn't understand what was going on. Traitor? Him? Did the trust really suffer so much, they would believe this now? And how could the information about Itachi eto around? Just who could know this? And who would tell?

He was so deep in thought, that it didn't even come to his mind that he should dodge Suigetsu's attack. But it wasn't necessary.

Before Suigetsu could pierce the sharp blade in Sasuke's flesh, it was blocked by a huge, strangely deformed, dark arm. Juugo had thrown himself between them.

"What are you doing, Juugo? Don't protect him! He's planning to betray us!", Suigetsu yelled at his comrade.

"First:", he started calm and determined, "you have no prove for that! You just base this on rumors and theories."

Suigetsu just snorted derisively, his sword still pointed at Juugo and Sasuke.

"Second: If you fought Sasuke now, you should know that you have no chance anyway."

If Juugo was planning to calm Suigetsu down, he just had perfectly accomplished the opposite.

"And third: I don't care on which side Sasuke stands on. I don't care whether he's betraying Konoha or us. I'll follow him anyway, because he's my cage."

This made Suigetsu loose his composure a bit. He made a step back and held his sword higher, right at Juugo's face.

"So you want to betray us now, too?"

Did he realize that "us" was now only him and Karin, who was still kneeing trembling on the ground?

"Can someone _please _explain to me what's going on here?", Sasuke had finally managed to calm down from his first shock.

"Suigetsu came here, telling us about that rumor..", Juugo explained to him without taking his eyes from Suigetsu. "He said that there's a chance you're just like him, still working for Konoha as a double agent. And, well, you know, Sasuke.. you've been behaving really weird lately."

It was his way to excuse himself for believing what Suigetsu had said.

"Karin didn't want to believe it, though, so she suggested we'd put you to the test. We tell you about the rumor and see how you react. If you rage, we'll trust you. But if you already know it, you're a traitor."

In other words: Sasuke had fucked up.

"Yes, it's true that I knew this..", it was futile to deny it now, "but I learned it only recently, as well. But I didn't tell you, because it's none of you business. Not because, I plan to betray you.."

Maybe he could still save something.

"Pah!", and Suigetsu truly lowered his sword again and shrugged. "I don't believe you a word you say! And I won't trust you a bit as long as you have no prove! I want to be sure that you don't hand us over to Konoha."

Sasuke was delighted. So he still had a chance, even though he had no idea how to prove anything. Not that Suigetsu and Karin meant something to him. But still he didn't want any more enemies than necessary. And those two had proven themselves rather useful after all.

"Until then I don't want you to get near me!", Suigetsu hissed and turned his back on them, walking away in Karin's direction. Still, he paid no attention to her. She was still kneeing on the ground, tears standing in her eyes, but she seemed to have herself under control again.

She looked a bit confused from Suigetsu to Sasuke and Juugo, not knowing what to do. Finally she stood up and nodded to Sasuke.

"You better hurry up and give us a proof soon!", she tried to yell at him angrily, but her teary face didn't really fit to her words.

Sasuke would have never thought that the idea of him betraying her would disturb her like that. After all she barely liked him.

Without another word she turned around and ran after Suigetsu, who was already out of sight, and now only Juugo and Sasuke were left behind.

Juugo looked at him with asking eyes. He wanted to know an answer as well. But Sasuke couldn't give him one, he didn't know it himself. He had never planned to betray Taka, he always only wanted to use them. Yet now, that he was trying to get back to Konoha, maybe he actually was betraying them after all?

Sasuke was really confused now. Just who was spreading that rumor and why? Who even knew about this? Madara did and the Konoha elders, but none of them would ever tell. Just what was going on?

Just before he was about to get lost in his thoughts, he noticed a weird presence near them. It didn't feel like Suigetsu or Karin, but still very familiar. Sasuke's heart beat went up when he saw a shadow hushing around between the trees.

"Sasuke, there..!", Juugo had seen it as well.

"I know. I'll follow him. You stay here and wait!", Sasuke ordered him and turned to go.

"What? Why?", Juugo never spoke up against him, but this time Sasuke really didn't make any sense.

Yes, why didn't Sasuke want him to come along? He didn't know it himself. He just had this feeling.

"Just trust me now, ok?", that was Sasuke's last word as he ran after the shadow.

* * *

><p>Asking for trust in this kind of situation maybe wasn't the best thing to do. Even Juugo was skeptical now and Sasuke couldn't blame him. Those three were all not the brightest and it was obvious that they've been manipulated by someone. Someone wanted to split them. And Sasuke was sure that that someone was running away from him right now.<p>

Or maybe he was being lured? Maybe this was a trap?

After they've been running for a while, the shadow finally stopped amidst the forest. It was a man wearing a cloak. Sasuke jumped at the ground in safe distance to him.

"Who are you?", Sasuke asked him.  
>The man turned to him without a word, but his face was hidden beneath the cloak.<p>

Sasuke was confused. Even though he couldn't see his face or hasn't heard his voice yet, he felt like he knew that guy. He was feeling awkwardly familiar and his body responded to his mere presence.

"Answer me! You're the one who has been spreading that rumor, right?"

Sasuke started to get impatient and walked towards the guy who still didn't intend to answer any of Sasuke's questions. But why was Sasuke approaching him that carelessly? Why did he let this guard down? Something was wrong with this guy. Sasuke wasn't feeling anxious at all.

"If you don't answer me, I'll find out myself!", he said standing right in front of that guy now.

Without hesitation Sasuke put his hands on the hood of the guy and he let him remove it without even trying to stop him.  
>A part of Sasuke had already expected that eyes he was looking at now, another part was shocked to death. Sasuke flinched and made a few steps back again.<p>

"Naruto..", he whispered confused.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter! I promise! Forgive me!<em>

_And again: **bloodylucy93 **on tumblr (buuuh advertising)_

_see ya there!_


	7. Let's have a sandwich

_My updating rhythm got so messed up.. so chaotic.._

_I didn't think this chapter would take me so long.. I had it half written the entire time _

_but thaaank you christmas.. every year the same o.O_

_So here finally, the long awaited chapter! It is my present to you and I hope you like it :)_

_I wish to you all a merry christmas and a happy new year!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's have a sandwich! Mhhh... Sandwich<br>**

Naruto was looking a bit worried, but his face was serious. Only a reason more for Sasuke to be extremely suspicious.

He made a few more steps backwards to regain some more distance between them until he bumped against something standing behind him. Though Sasuke knew what it was, he turned around to look at another Naruto, being far too close now.

He stepped back again, trying to even the distance between the two, and realized that to his right and to his left, there were also one Naruto each approaching. There was no way he could run.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Why are you afraid?", Naruto asked him.

"Naruto.. you're the one who was spreading the rumor? You're the one who planted that shit into my teams head? Why did you do this?! And why do you even know that stuff about Itachi?", Sasuke was almost shouting. He was mad and agitated, feeling betrayed.

"Yes, that was all me. But don't worry, Sasuke, it's just for your best. Everything goes according to plan", Naruto answered plainly.

He was behaving really weird and Sasuke only became madder.

"Plan? Which plan? What are you planning behind my back? I want you to explain..", Sasuke lost his words for a second, when he realized that the Narutos around him were coming closer, including the one in front of him.

"Stay where you are!", Sasuke said loudly, but the Narutos around him didn't listen.

Sasuke was getting nervous and even wondered whether he should start a fight with Naruto, when he felt hands on his hips. The Naruto behind him was touching him. The two at his sides started to copy him and the one in front of him looked like he was about to play along as well.

"Naruto..", Sasuke sighed, "are you, by any chance, horny?"

The hands touching him let go immediately and the expression of the Naruto in front of him changed drastically. His eyes went big and his face red.

"So.. so what if I am?", he mumbled. So Sasuke was right.  
>"You're the worst! Always thinking only about that one thing! Even though I'm mad at you and want to talk to you about serious things!", he scolded him.<p>

"It's not like it's my fault!", Naruto raised his voice. "How can I be not horny when I see you?"

Sasuke blushed a bit, but his anger wasn't gone yet.

"You're ruining my life! And you're spitting on my brother's honor! And then you're luring me out here to do it?! How brazen can you be?"

"It's not like that!", Naruto objected. "How can you think I'd do that? I'm doing everything I can to help you! To bring you back to Konoha, don't you understand that? I would never do anything to hurt you!"

His eyes were pervading Sasuke's heart with honesty and he had to do his best not to give in to him just like that.

"Then tell me about it! Why did you have to spread my brother's secret? He died to keep it and yet you.." Before Sasuke realized it, he let all his resentment about that matter show.

Naruto's eyes widened as the thought came in his mind, that he actually had ended up hurting Sasuke. He quickly shook his head and his voice became firmer.

"I don't think so. Your brother wanted to keep this secret from _you_. He wanted to protect you, so you wouldn't come to know your family's true nature. But you already know now, and I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind if that secret can be used for your own benefit."

Sasuke couldn't quite follow. Maybe he was right, yes, but how was this all helping him? Everything that had happened until now was that his comrades had turned against him and this was a development he didn't favor.

"Then tell me already! How is this helping me? Is it really necessary that the others go against me?"

"Yes!", Naruto just answered all of a sudden, "Yes it is necessary! Especially that big, creepy guy. Tell him to go away!"

Sasuke wasn't really convinced of Naruto's motive.

"Juugo?", he asked, "you're just jealous, aren't you?"

Naruto blushed like a kid who's been caught secretly eating candy.

"N-no! No, it's very important for my plan that you-"

Sasuke shut him up by narrowing his eyes and glaring at him.

"Do you realize in what kind of situation you put me?"

Sasuke thought about it for a bit to choose the right words. But the right words were laying like heavy rocks on his tongue. It cost him quite an effort to swallow his pride in order to get these rocks rolling.

"I need those guys", god, he had really said it. Good thing they weren't near to hear it.

"The whole Ninja world tries to kill me. On my own I'd be already dead. Or in some prison like I've already been."

Naruto bit on his lips and avoided Sasuke's eyes. Maybe he had realized that Sasuke had a point. Maybe he understood that he was behaving really selfish.

"Still..", he answered, "I really need you to break it off with them."

Now he had done it. Sasuke was at his limit. Just who did that guy think he was?!

"Why?! Naruto..", Sasuke took a deep breath. No, he wasn't the type to get mad. 'Stay calm', he told himself. 'Stay in character!' But this was getting more and more difficult when it came to Naruto.

"This is making no sense at all! Do you realize how Konoha will react on all that? The chaos the news about Itachi will start? The citizens will start to doubt everything, the elders will panic! And what does this all have to do with me loosing the trust of my teammates? This simply doesn't fit together!"

As he said all that, he felt like he had stumbled over something. Over the core of that whole farce. It was right before his eyes now, he just had to grab it.

"But that's exactly what you want..", he mumbled.

He just couldn't take a hold of it. There was still something missing.

"Sasuke, please stop thinking about it that much..", Naruto's voice was broken.

Judging by his face, Sasuke was on the right path and he was fearing, that he might just get it. In other words, there was something in this plan, Sasuke would absolutely object to.

"No!", knowing this, it wasn't necessary to understand the details. "Whatever you are planning to do: Don't do it!"

"But.." Now Naruto would shout around, search for excuses, insist on his opinions and eventually they'd start a fight. This was what Sasuke expected.

"Ok."

This wasn't what Sasuke had expected. He couldn't help it but opening his mound dumbfounded.

"I didn't come here to fight you..", Naruto approached him again, standing right before him.  
>Sasuke became conscious of the three others ones again and his heart frequency doubled in the blink of an eye.<p>

"I came here to make love to you."

With those words he put his hands on Sasuke's neck and kissed him, making use of the fact that Sasuke's mouth was already slightly opened.

Sasuke should have pushed him back and told him that he wouldn't conclude this topic just like that, but he was paralyzed.

It was not only the gentle touch of Naruto's hands and the deep, tender kiss what left him mesmerized, it was also those six other hands starting to touch his body again.

Those hands were slipping beneath his clothes, fingers running across his skin. Sasuke couldn't even make out which hand belonged to which Naruto.

Some hands touched and caressed his nipples, some were gliding down his back and there were some between his legs. Sasuke's skin prickled as he got more conscious of the touches with every second.

He drew his head back, back from the kiss, and panted for air. But Naruto didn't stop. He just kissed his neck instead, his face, his earlobes, and drew him closer.

Sasuke barely realized it when two of the clones disappeared and he got embraced tightly by the two remaining.

One hugged him from behind and played with his nipples, then let the fingers glide downwards, the one before him stroke his back, but his fingers also searched their way deeper.

Meanwhile, two tongues were licking his neck, causing Sasuke's whole body to tremble.

Even though he lost more clothes by the moment, his body kept heating up. There was no corner of his skin not being touched by Naruto right now, at least that was what it felt like.

Breathing became difficult, all he could do was panting for air. Naruto licked across his neck, upwards, and kissed and slightly nibbled his chin.

Quietly and tenderly he blew his warm breath against the wet spot beneath Sasuke's chin.

"Does it feel good?", he whispered.

Instantly Sasuke had goosebumps all over. And not only that.

"It feels.. awkward..", he tried to press out, but he already felt the mischievously grinning lips right next to his ears.

"But you're hard, you know?", the Naruto from behind told him.

Of course he knew. How could he not get hard in such a situation?

Usually, Naruto's touch, his smell, his lips, his whole presence was more than enough to get Sasuke aroused, but this time the sensation doubled. And thus, the effect on him tripled, no, even more.

"You realize how much you tremble and moan? And we haven't really started, yet." Naruto was obviously bathing in complacency, seeing that his new method was working out so smoothly.

"Really.. ngh.. started..?", Sasuke was really moaning a lot, he couldn't even speak properly.

Naruto didn't tell him what he'd do when he started. He just did it. They did it, to be accurate.

Together they went down on their knees while pulling Sasuke's pants down.

Before Sasuke could follow – ok, his brain wasn't working at his best now – the tongues were back on his body. Only now a few levels deeper.

This did it for him, now he was absolutely overextended. Should he concentrate on that sweet blow job he got, or rather on his butt, which got caressed and toyed with by fingers and a tongue?

He buried his fingers in Naruto's spiky hair, trying to find some hold before his knees gave in like flan. Desperately he tried to fight the overwhelming pleasure, to maintain some sense in his mind.

But the moment he felt Naruto's tongue intruding his hole, all that effort was for nothing. Suddenly all he felt was the pleasure and the lust for even more. Naruto's spittle, his own precum, everything made him feel as wet as a woman and all he wanted now was.. well..

"Wow.. you're really yearning for me, Sasuke, aren't you?", the Naruto behind him said grinning.

Less talking, more acting. Sasuke was on his limit. He couldn't take this playing around for one more second.

"Wait..", the Naruto in front took Sasuke's dick out of his mouth and looked at his other part bewildered. "Who said he's yearning for you? He's yearning for ME!"

No, no, not that. Not now. Naruto was the only one who managed to get jealous of his own clone. And this in the worst situations possible!

"What? I'm responsible for the back, so I'll be doing him!", the Naruto from behind shouted.

"No, I will!", the other objected.

Sasuke's body screamed and his thoughts were running amok in his head.

'Want.. his cock.. inside me... NOW!' As if he could ever say it, but he had never been so close to it before.

"I don't care who!", his impatience won. "Just do it already!"

The two Naruto's glared at each other. Finally Sasuke realized that this wouldn't get him anywhere near where he wanted to be. And that he actually had some pride left after all.

"The original... I want the original.. hurry!"

The face of the Naruto behind him fell apart as he dissolved into smoke. The other one grinned victoriously and stepped behind Sasuke, pulling his body closely to his.

He opened his pants and Sasuke could feel that what he was longing for was touching his lower back.

"So this is what you want?", he asked mischievously.

Sasuke reached at a tree in front of him. He was feeling so hot, his face had to be high red. No way he could think clearly now.

"Yes..", he panted without giving his words another thought.

Instinctively, he bowed a bit forward, to lean against the tree. Naruto's touch got firmer, he put his hands on Sasuke's hips and pressed his lower half tightly to his.

"You've gotten so lewd, Sasuke."

Naruto laughed a bit, like he had said something funny, but Sasuke hadn't understood the joke. He had barely heard Naruto's words and had thought about them even less as Naruto finally put it in, slowly and deeply to fill Sasuke all up.

Sasuke moaned and screamed, he couldn't even try to keep his voice down. Every time he had sex with Naruto, the pleasure got more intense and his mind got fucked along.

If they could stay like this forever... if they just could do this every day.

In the end, they even came together, and Naruto had actually dared to cum inside him. Sasuke wanted to complain, to scold him and yell at him, but before he got the chance, he felt his lips on his ears once again.

"Ne, Sasuke..", Naruto's voice had a weird sound in it. It was a mix of guilt and anticipation.

"The next time we have sex will be in Konoha."

Less than a second later Sasuke was alone. Half naked, all sweaty and out of breath he was holding up to a tree, with white fluid running down his legs. He sank to his knees and remained there for a little time, trying to get some order in his thoughts again. Trying to understand what had happened and what was still to come.

* * *

><p>Juugo was waiting for Sasuke right at the spot where he had left him behind. His facial expression was impossible to read, yet he seemed to be waiting for some kind of explanation.<p>

"Ehm..", Sasuke had to remember why he had even left in the first place, "right.. I fought him.. and.."

Shit, why did he come back without having a proper excuse? Now how should he explain that?

"And by fighting you mean having sex?", Juugo asked him plainly.

Sasuke's eyes gaped in shock and his face turned red.

"You.. you followed me?"

"Sasuke.. I really want to trust you, but you know it's not that easy anymore." Juugo sounded like he felt a bit guilty, but still determined.

"And now.. that guy was from Konoha, right? Just what is your.. relationship?"

Sasuke gasped for air to find something to say about that, but Juugo changed his mind just in time.

"No.. I actually don't want to know..", he corrected himself.

"How much.. did you see..?", Sasuke asked carefully. And he wasn't too sure whether he wanted to know the answer either.

"I left as soon as it got.. private", insisted Juugo.

Sasuke was delighted. No one, absolutely no one, was supposed to see him in a state like that. Well, except for Naruto. But only because it couldn't be helped.

Luckily the seconds of awkward silence, that followed this conversation, was soon broken by a hysteric, well known scream.

"Here you are, you bastard!", Suigetsu jumped from a tree and yelled at him. His rage was even greater than before, his pointy teeth bared at Sasuke.

"Now you've done it! Now you've definitely done it! I want an explanation! NOW!", he screamed.

"Suigetsu.. what the.. what happened?", will this cycle of confusion ever end?

"Don't act like you don't know anything! It's about Karin! She's been kidnapped!", he hissed.

Sasuke didn't understand a word, but at the following statement he had to gulp.

"She's been kidnapped by Konoha Ninja!"

Naruto. Sasuke was sure of it. It was all Naruto's doing. But why? And where would this all lead to?

'The next time we have sex will be in Konoha', those words resounded in his head. His heart beat went up. Maybe these words should put him to rest, but they couldn't calm the growing anxiousness in his heart.

* * *

><p><em>So, how will Konoha react on that all? And what the hell is Naruto up to? o.O<br>_

_This is getting really confusing, but hopefully I can bring some light into it the next chapter!_

_Until then, have a wonderful time. And if you find the time, feel free to check out my tumblr (bloodylucy93) ;)_

_Thanks for reading! _


	8. Let's take on the elders

_And here it finally is! Barely finished three days before my first exam!_

_And it's another smutless chapter.. the smut keeps falling victim to the plot unfortunately_

_I hope you don't mind too much and enjoy nonethless :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's take on the elders<strong>

It was all going according to Naruto's plan, even smoother than he had expected. He was sure of that, when he passed by the interrogation hall, where Karin was just about to be questioned.

It was noisy, a lot of different voices were talking and whispering confusing things and everyone seemed to be quite shocked.

"Stay calm!", a voice Naruto knew really well spoke up and the clamor fell silent, "this is all nonsense! Don't believe a word she says."

This was the sign for Naruto he had waited for. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"What's going on?", he asked innocently.

The interrogation team welcomed him with disturbed stares.

"What are _you_ doing here?", the voice from before asked him.

Shikamaru looked at him with an annoyed glare. "This is for authorized personnel only. Don't stick your nose into everything."

But Naruto didn't show the slightest intention of leaving.

"How can I not stick my nose into something concerning Sasuke? If you have any information about him then you have to tell me! You know exactly that I won't stop until you tell me!"

Shikamaru sighed pissed. It was written all over his face that he knew that just too well and it made him sick.

"No!", a member from the team interfered, "we can't tell anyone, especially not before we have reported Hokage-sama!"

"Well, what difference does it make?", Shikamaru lacked the nerves for long discussions, "he will find out sooner or later, anyway, the rumors are already spreading like wildfire."

"What rumors?", Naruto tried his best to act confused and unknowingly.

Usually he wasn't the best actor, but this time even Shikamaru seemed to fall for it.

"You won't believe what people are saying outside the village..", Shikamaru started shaking his head, "going on about Itachi and Sasuke actually being secret agents from the elders who spy undercover as 'fake nukenin'. All the people they've killed are supposedly killed by Konoha's order, only that Konoha won't be held responsible."

Naruto listened to him with his mouth wide open, then his face became more serious as he squinted his eyes. You could almost get the impression that he was actually thinking.

"You're not seriously giving this a thought, Naruto..", Shikamaru looked at him confused. He rarely saw this kind of expression on Naruto's face. "You should know Sasuke better than anyone else to know that-"

"I know, Shikamaru..", Naruto interrupted him, "I know, it would be really weird, but.. just think what Sasuke had done the whole time while he was outside of Konoha."

Shikamaru flinched and blinked a few times startled. "Well..", he started, but didn't go on. Right now it was already running through his head, but he didn't dare to speak it out, fearing that the 'truth' would hit him like a slap in the face.

"Just think.. he was with Orochimaru the whole time, watching over his research until he..", he made a little pause and looked up to Shikamaru's snow white face.

".. he killed him..", Shikamaru reluctantly finished Naruto's sentence.

"Yes, right! He killed Konoha's most dangerous Nukenin, didn't he? And then he went to Akatsuki and killed off some members.."

"Yeah, right, including his own brother who apparently was his accomplice..", Shikamaru was still trying to talk against Naruto's wonderful theory.

"Well, yeah, but what if he didn't know that? I mean..", Naruto insisted, but Shikamaru just hastily shook his head.

"No! No, that makes no sense at all! If Konoha had done that, this would just be.."

"..cruel?", Naruto added in a weird, far too quiet undertone.

Instantly everyone in the room was covered in goosebumps, some of them looked at each other shocked, some of them where whispering something, but they obviously all had bought it now 100%.

Only Shikamaru was still biting his tongue. He refused to believe it. Something was still fishy there, something still didn't make any sense. If he just could figure out what it was.

"I don't know what you think, Shikamaru..", Naruto already turned to go, "but for me this makes more sense than everything else. And it is really nice to know that Sasuke was never fighting on a side different from ours."

With those words he left the door, fearing that Shikamaru actually could find a catch in this. Something he couldn't explain that easily.

* * *

><p>"YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!", Suigetsu yelled at Sasuke, trying to go at him and attack him, but Juugo was holding him tightly.<p>

"Calm down, already..", he tried to talk sense to him, already quite annoyed.  
>"What?! Am I lectured by you? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!", Suigetsu didn't even think about calming down.<p>

"When you act like that, it almost gives the impression that you cared about Karin.."

Suigetsu suddenly froze and stopped struggling.

"What the hell are you saying?!", he denied, "The hell I do! I'm just annoyed because this is obviously proof that Sasuke was betraying us all along!"

Sasuke looked at them while he was thinking intensely about what he was supposed to say. Karin's kidnapping had obviously something to do with Naruto. Maybe this was even part of his plan.

So he just had went on with it, even though Sasuke had told him not to. That really annoyed him, but he had no time to grumble, there was another nuisance there, right before his eyes.

"Would you even believe me, if I told you that I don't have anything to do with it?", Sasuke had been doing this for quite a while now, but he kept being ignored and offended even more.

If Juugo wasn't there to hold him, Sasuke would have already been forced to kill him.

"Just tell me what I have to do so you believe me..", he knew that Naruto had told him to keep distance to them, but he wasn't going to listen to him anymore.

In fact, he was so pissed that he had a mind to just go and ruin Naruto's god damn plan. He couldn't get rid of the feeling, that Naruto was treating him like a kid and that was more than hurting his pride.

"Rescue her", Suigetsu's eyes pierced through Sasuke.

"What?!", Sasuke thought he just had misheard, "I'm a Nukenin, I can't walk into the village just like that.. They'll rip me into thousand pieces like mad blood hounds."

"Well, _if _you are a Nukenin. And then I'll gladly watch that scenery", Suigetsu grinned as he seemed to imagine it.

What should Sasuke do? Going back to Konoha now to rescue Karin surely wasn't the best idea, Naruto would be raging. But on the other hand.. having Suigetsu as foe would surely be a real nuisance. So what now?

* * *

><p>Naruto ran through the village with a broad smile on his face. He had an overly good mood today. The only thing that could make it even better now was a bowl of Ramen at good old Ichiraku's.<p>

He walked into the store gushily and ignored the weird atmosphere lingering around, sat down and ordered a cup of his favorite Ramen. The old store keeper quickly started to prepare it without a word – which was already strange enough – and his daughter Ayame just stood there doing nothing, her eyes glued on Naruto.

"Are you alright..?", Naruto finally noticed her stare and looked back at her.

She flinched and turned slightly red, then quickly shook her head.

"No.. no it's nothing!", she denied quickly, "but.. but well..", she muttered and looked around nervously, "say, Naruto.. do you know something about that rumor?"

The last part was only whispered by her as if she was fearing someone could overhear. Someone who shouldn't. Naruto had to do his best to refrain from grinning broadly. Actually it was kind of boring that he needed to do so little.

"What rumor do you mean..?", he asked her, pretending not to know yet.

She looked even more nervous, looked around a second time and bowed over the counter, her voice got even quieter.

"Have you heard that.. that rumor about Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Ah that one?", Naruto asked back, emphasized loudly and Ayame flinched.

"In fact I have some secret information about that matter!", he claimed with a serious face, "but it's not like I can tell everyone about it."

Ayame looked at him surprised, bit her lip as she gazed at the floor before she reverted her eyes at him. She seemed to be really determined.

"Please, Naruto, if you know anything then tell me. I know.. I'm just a Ramen girl.. but.. but I just have to know the truth!", she begged him.

It was rare to see her like that, she was always acting so tough. Naruto was a little irritated by that. Of course, he would have told her anyway, that was the reason for coming here after all. Besides Ramen. But he couldn't really understand why that was so important to her.

"Why?", he decided to just ask her.

"Well..", she was a bit reluctant telling him, but she did it anyway, "the truth is I used to know Itachi pretty well, back then when he still lived in the village. I have never understood why he did such a horrible thing.. It really.. would mean a lot to me.."

_(A/N: This is actually a reference to my other Naruto fanfic. Feel free to check it out if you want to!)_

Naruto gulped. He had had no idea about that. But thinking about it, they were the same age, right? And of course she had never told them. Having a Nukenin as old friend isn't something you usually talk about, and even less in Sasuke's presence.

"I see..", Naruto mumbled, feeling old Tenchou's pervading eyes on his face.

He seemed to be just as curious. Or maybe he was waiting with his knife in his hand for Naruto to say something hurtful to his daughter.

"It's true", he finally said, "the rumors are all true!"

He had a harder time saying this now than he had thought. There were tears running down Ayame's face.

"Thank you, Naruto..", she sobbed, "I'm happy.."

It were tears of delight and Naruto felt a bit warm in his breast. But at the same time he realized, that this rumor he had spread – whether it was the truth or not – was actually triggering something in the people.

Somehow he had had the opinion, that no one even cared about Itachi and Sasuke and their true motives, he only wanted to sow the seeds of doubt in the minds of the people of Konoha concerning their elders. Yet, with this, it had suddenly came to him, that this whole thing could get out of control.

But now it was already too late to consider this.

"You're off for today, Ayame", Tenchou said to his crying daughter.

"Thanks..", she gulped smiling and turned to go, "I'll go out then for a bit. I'll be at the graveyard."

After she had left, Tenchou reached Naruto his bowl of Ramen and looked at him worried.

"I hope you know what you're doing there", he hissed at him, "I fear you'll get yourself in some real problems with this attitude.."

But Naruto still dug in with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for your concern, old man, but I'll be fine", he said with his mouth full.

Tenchou didn't seem convinced. Well, there was no need to be a Shinobi or are ANBU to figure out that the higher-ups in Konoha wouldn't be very pleased about this rumor spreading around. And even less about Naruto's efforts to make it even worse.

And as right on cue, it didn't take many steps after Naruto had left the Ramen store, until he suddenly felt a draft next to his ear, followed by a dull sound and pain at the back of his head.

Only a moment later, everything was black before his eyes.

When he finally got the feeling in his body parts back, weird prickling in his limbs, he opened his eyes and waited for the blurred picture to clear up. He was kneeing on the floor, in front of him a broad table with figures sitting at it, staring down on him.

"This is the guy, who's responsible for all this", Naruto heard a deep voice behind him. It was most likely the one who had brought him here.

He could almost feel how unsettled those people looking at him were. Despite his unpromising seeming situation, he answered their gazes with a victorious grin.

"Took you long enough.."

* * *

><p>"So this is Konoha, huh?", Suigetsu said as they were slowly and carefully approaching the big gate, "It looks so harmless and peaceful, I'd love to crush it."<p>

"Don't do anything reckless!", Sasuke hissed at him.

He couldn't believe that they were actually doing this. That _he _was actually doing this. There had been a time where he had never thought that he would see this gate ever again.

And then there had been that time where he wanted to believe that he would, brought here by Naruto. But now he was here on his own accord, sneaking through the securities, like a real Nukenin who came back to attack his town.

"We're just here to get Karin and then get out out here! We can't afford to be seen by anyone or to even get in a fight."

He would never admit it, not even to himself, but the thought of Naruto's reaction on this scared him. Would he rage until he nearly turned into Kyuubi? No.. no he wouldn't be mad, he'd be disappointed. And that was even worse.

Suigetsu just made some sounds of reluctant approving, but Sasuke wasn't really put at ease by that. He knew that all he could do was pray. If there was a god who would still listen to him.

* * *

><p>"Naruto..", a voice Naruto only knew to well was talking to him, "I should have known it.."<p>

The woman talking to him looked centuries younger than the old ones sitting left and right to her, but Naruto knew it better. In fact, she already was an old hag herself, not as old as the elders of course, but yes, she was old.

"How unfortunate..", the old woman next to her said, "I hoped we could just dispose of this matter, but we can't possibly kill the vessel of the nine-tails."

Naruto looked at her and the other ones sitting at the table. It was Tsunade, of course, the elder pair and Danzo, who was glaring at him especially hateful.

"Naruto..", Danzo mumured, "he's been a nuisance all along, but this goes too far. What shall we do with him, now?"

Tsunade bit her lip nervously and stared at Naruto with shivering eyes. She didn't feel to comfortable in this situation. Naruto felt a little guilty for putting her through this, but it couldn't be helped.

"Naruto.. is it true that you are responsible for these rumors about Itachi and Sasuke spreading around?", she was obviously hoping for Naruto to deny it, but he had to destroy those hopes.

"Yes, I am."

Tsunade gulped and got a glare from the elders sitting next to her.

"Keep out of that, Tsunade", the elder woman instructed her, "if it hadn't been for him you would have never been dragged into this and we would have taken Itachi's secret to the grave. But now.. the whole land talks about it.. and what's even worse.."

"..that insolent little brat, who betrayed the village, is being put on the same level as his heroic big brother", Danzo completed her sentence without taking his eyes from Naruto.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that!", Naruto yelled at him. Hearing that someone bad-mouthed his beloved Sasuke really stirred him up.

He even wanted to jump up and punch the old man right in his stupid face, but the guy behind him held him back and he noticed that he was tied up.

"Naruto.. why did you do this? And what do you expect us to do now?", Tsunade looked at him with pained eyes. In the end he had betrayed her, he knew that. But there was no turning back now.

"It was the only choice I had, right? Now your only choice is to tell everyone that those rumors are true and let Sasuke back in the village!"

"Insolence!", the old elder hag stood up from her seat and yelled at Naruto, "Who do you think you are?! You think you can play with us as you want to and then even give us such foolish orders? You'll see what we'll do with you!"

"What?", Naruto wasn't intimidated at all. "What do you want to do with me?"

He let his eyes wander across the old guys up there, staring at him with big shocked eyes.

"I'm the Kyuubis Jinchuuriki. You can't kill me. There are no chains which are able to hold me. And there's a war coming up, you can't afford to do anything like that. You need me. But I won't raise a finger without Sasuke by my side."

The elders looked at each other shocked and disturbed, only Tsunade's eyes were glued on him.

"That's a really big risk you're taking there Naruto.. but why? This is going too far. Why are you going so far for a friend..?", she asked him, trying to read the answer in his face.  
>"Just what is your relationship with Sasuke..?"<p>

Naruto felt his heart jumping at this question, he sensed the heat in his face and avoided her eyes.

"Are you, by any chance..", suddenly there was break in her voice. She stuttered and mumbled and gave some not understandable things from her.

Naruto looked up to her again and was startled by her high red face. This was the first time he saw her like that. She hid her face in her hands as if trying to calm down again.

"Good!", suddenly she jumped up and held her fist high in a determined pose, "I'm fine with it! Let's bring them back together – No! I mean – bring Sasuke back to Konoha!"

Naruto's mouth flapped open. Strangely enough, even though this had been his plan all along, this had been the least thing he had expected. The others were staring at her just as dumbfounded.

"Have you lost your mind, Tsunade?!", the old hag was the first to find her voice again. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of this! You should know that this is impossible!"

"No matter what you say, I'm still Hokage and I make the decisions here! And there's nothing impossible when it comes to lo-.. friendship between two young boys! Who gives us old geezers the right to keep them apart?"

Naruto was truly glad about her support, but something in her eyes and her voice made him creep out. There had to be something wrong with her.

This theory he had was only undermined by that knowing wink she through at him while fighting with the elders. Naruto got goosebumps instantly and shivered. Why was he feeling this misgiving even though it was going in his favor?

"It's ok Naruto, you can go now, I will handle this", she smiled at him broadly while rolling up her sleeve's.

"Ohhhh-kay..", Naruto mumbled while the confused ANBU behind him undid his ties.

"Tsunade! You can't be serious about this! What are you thinking?!", it was the last thing Naruto heard while he was already leaving the room solemnly.

He didn't hear Tsunade's answer anymore.

"As I said, I'm Hokage and in this village you'll do what I say! And I say let Sasuke return to Konoha! And I say install cameras both in his and Naruto's sleeping rooms!"

* * *

><p>He left the room and the whole building as quickly as possible and only went through that weird conversation when he was standing in the middle of the village again. That was good, right? They made that deal with him, right? Sasuke could return now, right?<p>

Naruto wasn't sure. But well, in the end the Hokage herself had said so, therefore.. victory? Naruto decided to waste it no more thoughts and except it as victory. Finally he felt the delight. Sasuke would be able to return. He had to find him.

He ran through the streets of Konoha, there was no way he could sit still now. His heart was overturning, he was about to cry of joy. He had done it! He had really done it! What would Sasuke say once they'd be reunited? What face would he make when Naruto told him everything.

He couldn't wait, the more the conscience of his achievement sunk in, the more it seemed to give him wings. Maybe he could even fly?

Trying it out had been a bad idea. Yes, he could jump high, as always, but the gravity was still stronger than his imaginary wings.

"Ahh! Careful!", he screamed as he realized that there was someone standing at that spot he was about to land on. Someone wearing a cloak.

The guy looked up to him, but it was already too late. They bumped together and were both lying on the ground.

"Sorry.. sorry..", Naruto let his fingers glide through his hair in order to get the dust out. "I've been a bit reckl-"

Naruto wanted to explain, but his words got stuck in his throat when he recognized the face of the guy lying beneath him.

"Sasuke..?", his heart skipped a beat and his face fell apart.

"Naruto.. I'm..", Sasuke started disturbed, but was interrupted by his fellow, who suddenly held a huge sword at Naruto's neck.

"My, my, how unfortunate. Seems like we didn't make it unrecognized."

* * *

><p><em>Phew, finished<em>

_I didn't want to leave you hanging too long at that cliff, so now you have a new cliff to hang around :D_

_Hope you have it comfortable there and got some snacks because I'm fully changing into exam mode now (If it only was that easily..)_

_Have a nice february! I'll be back in march!_


	9. Let's stand side by side

_'I'll be back in March', she said, and returned in April.._

_Oh god, I'm so ashamed.. I've been really miscalculating on this one._

_The thing is, my anticipated vacation was cancelled since I started working. I was super busy already and now that the semester has started again I only return home for sleeping, so it seems._

_I had some problems with this chapter, anyway, but with all that stuff to do it became almost impossible.._

_So after all this waiting, here the next chapter! Thank you so much for your patience! I know I don't deserve it.._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's stand side by side<strong>

How did it come to this? This was exceeding Sasuke's worst misgivings. He didn't want to run into Naruto here at any cost, but having Naruto run into him – and into Suigetsu – was even worse.

Suigetsu's eyes glistened in blood lust as he held his blade to Naruto's neck, but Naruto wasn't really impressed. Seeing Sasuke seemed to shock him more than having his life threatened.

"Why are you here?", he gave Suigetsu no attention and just stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped and wondered what he could possibly answer him.

"You seem to know each other pretty well.. isn't that great, Sasuke? That way you can proof your loyalty even faster! Kill that Konoha Shinobi right here and now!", Suigetsu grinned.

Sasuke's mouth opened unconsciously a bit and Naruto looked irritated, but not very intimidated. Of course not. There was no way that Sasuke would lay hand on him.

"What is it, Sasuke? What are you waiting for? If you really have no ties with Konoha anymore, this shouldn't be too hard..", Suigetsu was so self-assured, so terribly superior.

It happened so fast, that it wasn't easy for the human eye to make out, but for the blink of an eye Sasuke's eyelids unnaturally twitched and his gaze seemed to be a lot darker all of a sudden.

"Loyalty..?", Sasuke's lips formed, but his voice sounded strangely low and vibrating.

Naruto's face went as white as snow and now he definitely was intimidated, but it still hadn't to do anything with the blade on his neck.

Sasuke stood up, slowly and almost motionless and looked down on Suigetsu and Naruto. It were moments like this you could think he was a demon or a vampire rather than a human being.

"Loyalty you say? What loyalty are you speaking of?", Sasuke asked Suigetsu with words cold as ice. You could almost think the air was freezing around them.

"Do I really need to remind you, who is supposed to be loyal to whom? Do I need to remind you who saved you and who you decided to follow, not the other way round? Do you really, really want me to show you, who the stronger one is?", Sasuke's blood red eyes, glistening in cold wrath, froze not only the blood in their veins.

Suddenly Suigetsu dropped his blade and it fell on the ground with a jangling sound, accompanied by the screams of pain. He held his hands to his head, the pain written all over his face. A Genjutsu?

Naruto should have taken the opportunity to get some distance between them, but he couldn't get his eyes off Sasuke's face. But Sasuke gave him no attention, his focus was still on Suigetsu.

"You damn bastard.. thinking you can play around with me as you like..", Sasuke hissed as he made a step towards him, "and I was stupid enough to do as you please."

It was true. All these things with Naruto, the overwhelming feelings he suddenly had and couldn't cope with, his insecurities, his guiltiness towards his followers.. it had made his head fuzzy and has given this fool the possibility to gain control over him. But not with him. Not with Sasuke Uchiha. No one would play around with him, making a fool out of him, and live to tell.

Suigetsu's screams became louder, it was a miracle no one in that village had noticed them, and Sasuke would have just gone on until he was dead, but then he felt something on his shoulder.

Juugo's warm hand ripped Sasuke's mind back to where it belonged to and the hatred feeding on him was suddenly gone.

"It's enough, Sasuke..", he told him, "but it's good to see that you're back."

Suigetsu trembled and grumbled, not half as pleased as he had been shortly before, and before anyone could react he dissolved into water and disappeared in the ground.

Sasuke made a displeased sound, but he didn't care too much about the escape for now. There still was another problem, kneeing in front of him and staring at him with huge eyes.

"Naruto.. about that.. I..", Sasuke still hadn't explained anything to him.

"Sasuke..", Naruto whispered, his eyes still glued on him. But he didn't seem to be mad or irritated anymore.

"Punish me!", he suddenly said, distressingly serious.

"Wait.. what?", Sasuke's pale face gained some color as he stared at Naruto disbelieving.

He stood up and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

"That was so hot just now. I totally forgot how sexy you are when you're mad", Naruto was thrilled.

"I so want you right now", he pulled Sasuke towards him and kissed him.

Sasuke was shocked at first and his heart skipped a beat. But his smell.. and the sensation of his kiss.. it's been a while already. It's been just too long.

As he was about to completely let himself fall in the kiss, he heard someone loudly clearing his throat behind him. Shit. Juugo was still there.

"Naruto..!", Sasuke freed himself from the embrace and pushed him back, "we have no time now! Suigetsu's running loose on Konoha! We have to do something!"

How could he forget about this? Naruto pulled a face. He obviously had some other plans.

"But.. but can't you.. pull us in another dimension where a minute here equals several hours there and we can do a lot of pervy stuff and then.."

"NO!", Sasuke didn't even let him finish his sentence. What was that guy even talking about? Did he loose his mind? Or had his mind simply moved several floors deeper?

Juugo sighed. "You were so calm before, I thought you had returned to your usual self.."

Calm? Just how was he supposed to be calm with Naruto there?

"Don't listen to him, Sasuke, I like all your selfs. Your calm self and your mad self and your cute, insecure self and your.."

"Shut up!", Sasuke interrupted him, his face high red, "What are you? A fangirl?"

"I'll always be fangirling for you, Sasuke..", Naruto's voice equaled summing.

Sasuke really couldn't handle it, it was too much for him, his head went dizzy. Then Juugo artificially coughed behind him and mumbled something sounding like 'Suigetsu'.

Right, damn it, Suigetsu. Concentration now. What was the reason again, why he had let him go?

"Don't worry..", Sasuke finally said, proudly grabbing the sword lying on the ground, "that guy will return."

Naruto stared at the sword with gaped eyes.

"Isn't that.. Zabuza's blade..?! That thing is huge.. and sharp..", Naruto gulped.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You only realize that now? You've had this thing held to your neck before!"

Naruto really seemed to realize just now, since his mouth flapped open.

"Wow, seriously..? I only had eyes for you.."

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Maybe Naruto was really only saying such things to piss him off. Or to make him blush even more. Whatever reason it was, it worked just fine in both cases.

* * *

><p>They've been running across the roofs of Konoha, it was a miracle that no one had noticed them before. And even more that they weren't noticed now, since the roofs of a Ninja village were usually busier than the streets.<p>

But something seemed off, lately. The atmosphere in the village had changed slightly, there was an awkward uneasiness lingering around, like something unsettling has happened.

"Hey, Naruto.. has something happened in Konoha? It seems so.. weird..", Sasuke finally dared to ask Naruto.

"Well, you could say it's your fault..", Naruto answered with a broad grin, "everyone freaked out after hearing all those rumors!"

Sasuke had already thought that it was something like that and it didn't make it any better. If someone was to see him here..  
>"Then it's not my fault..", Sasuke mumbled, "it's yours!"<p>

Naruto only grinned broader and seemed to be proud of himself.

"Oh, yes, and it's also my fault that the elders will confirm the rumors and you'll be able to live here again."

"What?!", Sasuke suddenly stopped as he just wanted to jump to another house. Naruto almost bumped into him. "Are you serious?"

Naruto stepped back a bit and raised his head proudly.

"Yup, you're a Konoha Shinobi again! We'll be together, again, Sasuke!", Naruto shone like the sun.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. How did Naruto do that? Who would have thought that he would actually be able to do something like that? Something that should have been impossible.

"Naruto.. that's..", Sasuke automatically stepped towards him, happiness started to tickle inside him and he would have loved to forget just everything and kiss that guy on the spot.

Who cared about Suigetsu and Karin and.. Juugo. He was looking at them, had heard every word, but his face didn't show any expression. Sasuke flinched as he remembered him and his presence and felt guilty immediately. Juugo was the one person who had never annoyed him. The one person he had never wanted to betray.

Sasuke brought some distance between him an Naruto, feeling guilty, and wondered about what he could say to Juugo to explain himself.

But he wasn't the only one who was sick of all those lies.

"Is this proof enough to you? Sasuke is a damn traitor!"

Sasuke flinched as he heard Suigetsu's voice. This was getting worse every minute.

He turned around to where Suigetsu had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and met Karin's desperate eyes. So he had found and rescued her after all. And now she, too, had to find this out.

Well, now it was too late, there was no turning back now. Did it even matter anymore? Sasuke had a bad feeling about it, thinking that he would get what he wanted through lies and betraying, but in the end, what difference did it make?

Sasuke made a step towards them. He was sick of running away, searching for excuses and lies.

"You know, I'd gladly kill you right here and right now. But I give you one last chance: Grab Karin and leave from here", to show him that he was serious, he threw the slaughter blade to his former companion. "Immediately."

Suigetsu caught it and looked at him for a little while a bit startled. Then the maniac grin returned to his face as he laughed.

"Who do you think you are? I surely won't let you go just like that after you made fun of me", he pointed his blade at him.  
>Sasuke sighed. He had really hoped to end this without any casualties. He felt guilty enough even without them.<p>

He prepared himself mentally for a hard battle, but then Naruto suddenly stepped before him.

"If you want to lay only one finger on Sasuke, you have to defeat me first!", Naruto hissed at Suigetsu.

Sasuke shook his head confused and tried to push him away.  
>"Don't interfere, Naruto, this has nothing to do with you!", at least this one thing, he wanted to handle himself.<p>

"Of course it has! I won't let anyone lay a finger on you!", Naruto insisted.

Sasuke could see, that this overprotective devotion of him would surely lead to some annoying problems in the future. But for now it mostly made his head spin.

"Just what exactly is the relationship between you two?", Suigetsu hissed.

He sounded annoyed and Karin looked even more shocked now. As if he could tell him. There was no way he could, and even Naruto wasn't dumb enough to just point it out.

"I would like to know that, too.."

They all flinched simultaneously when hearing this new voice. Now it seemed to become really busy up here. Sasuke knew this voice, a voice he hadn't heard for a very long time. Naruto knew it, too, but for him it hadn't been that long actually.

Shikamaru approached them, a couple of other Shinobi on his coat-tails. Of course they wouldn't have Karin escape that easily. In the end it had been all planned by him in the first place.

"Sasuke.. it's been a long time..", Shikamaru looked at him, his expression wasn't readable like always.

Sasuke didn't really know what to say. He and Shikamaru were both the types who didn't talk a lot. They had never really liked each other, never really spent a lot time together, but still Sasuke knew that he had risked his life back then to bring him back to Konoha.

How was their relationship now, that they met here? Sasuke, branded as a Nukenin.. or not?

"Shikamaru..", was all that left his lips for now, before Shikamaru already raised his arm as a sign for his followers.

"Take them into custody", he ordered the other guys, "all of them."

All of them..? Wait.. even Naruto? What was going on here? Shikamaru's current subordinates seemed to be confused as well. They looked at each other, not sure what to do. Naruto made use of the confusion to place himself protective in front of Sasuke.

"What are you saying, Shikamaru? Sasuke is not an enemy of Konoha! Focus on those two there!", he pointed at Suigetsu and Karin who were obviously a little bit overextended with the situation.  
>There just were too many people for them. At this rate they wouldn't make it out here.<p>

But Shikamaru just did the opposite of what Naruto had told him. He put all his focus on Sasuke. His subordinates hesitated, insecure because of the rumors and Naruto having Sasuke's back.

"I don't care about any rumors. I don't know what's true and what's not. I just know that Sasuke is a Nukenin, wanted by Konoha, and that way he is going to be treated."

Usually Shikamaru wasn't really good with words, but now of all times he seemed to have reached his people. Their doubts were gone, they nodded and glared at Sasuke.

Naruto gulped. Why? Why now of all times? He had no good feeling about this. Sasuke wasn't officially rehabilitated, yet. What if the elders changed their mind after all if he was going to be captivated here?  
>And what was even worse, those guys seemed to have totally forgotten about Suigetsu and Karin, who were already attempting to sneak away.<p>

"Don't act like that, Shikamaru! We're all comrades, after all! Have you forgotten?", Naruto was panicking. It had all been going so smoothly, why did he have to loose control now?

Suddenly, the last guy he had thought of now stept forward with raised hands.

"My name is Juugo, I used to work under Orochimaru. Sasuke had put me under a Genjutsu and brought me and those other two here to be taken in by Konoha", he said with a straight face.

Naruto's and Sasuke's mouths flapped open, Suigetsu and Karin were just the same. They just couldn't believe what was happening here.

Shikamaru, too, looked confused but mostly displeased.

"Take him!", Shikamaru told two of the guys standing behind him, who were just a little startled as well.  
>They nodded quickly and jumped over to Juugo, to take him in and bring him away. In this very moment, Suigetsu grabbed the devastated Karin and ran away. Shikamaru clenched his fist, mumbled something and told the remaining subordinates to go after them.<p>

Maybe he was usually doing his job as leader pretty well, but this time he had really messed up. Did he hate Sasuke so much, that it would affect even his calm and judgement?

Or was there a different reason for his behavior?

Juugo was brought away immediately, maybe they were fearing that he could run away now as well, and Sasuke looked after him with mixed feelings.

He had always followed him, always said he would stay with him, but Sasuke had never believed that that guy would actually ever go that far for him. He had done nothing to deserve that.

"Listen, Shikamaru..", Naruto tried to talk with him as a friend. There were only the three of them left now.

"We'll go to the elders and to Tsunade now and listen to what they have to say. You don't have to believe us, but them."

Shikamaru, of course, had no other choice but to agree. Even though he really didn't look too pleased about it.

Usually you would think, that he wouldn't care at all. Just shrug and tell them to do what they wanted. But he was a Chuunin, after all, and he took his duties seriously. But in this case, he really seemed to take them overly seriously.

* * *

><p><em>Phew, Suigetsu's finally gone, but now there's Shikamaru pussing around and trying to seperate our cute couple<em>

_And I didn't even manage to insert a little smut scene.. *grumble*_

_good thing the next chapter will surely have one, because it is the last. How will this all end? I can't wait for the next chapter! Can you?_


	10. Let's always stay together

_There it is! The last chapter! Finally! Sorry for the long wait.. but you're getting a very very long chapter for this_

_I can't believe I actually managed to finish this.. after how many years? Two maybe?_

_Thanks to everyone for reading, for enjoying, for seeing this story through it's long way from intended one-shot over several unintended "one-shots" to the improvised story I got in the end!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let's always be together<br>**

Sasuke's heartbeat resounded in his head. He just wanted to grab Naruto's hand and squeeze it as tightly as possible, but there was no way he could do something like that.

Facing the elders, who had wanted his whole clan extincted, and the current Hokage he didn't even know. How would this turn out? His future was only depending on their decision. Whether they would lie for him or not.

Suddenly something inside him just wanted to forget it all and turn against them after all. It was his pride, that refused to bow to the people that threw him and his family into all that misery. Now he should return and act as if nothing had ever happened? Pretending that he had been their good little dog the whole time? And accepting that he would be it for the rest of his life?

The doubts and the hatred slowly sneaked back into his mind. Was that really still him?  
>Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulders as they stood right in front of the door to the Hokage's room. It was Naruto.<p>

He smiled at him, trying to look confident, but the anxiousness was written all over his face.

"It'll be okay", he said, "starting today we'll always be together."

Right. That was the reason why he did that. How could he forget this for only one moment? This made it worth forgetting the pride and living a lie.

"Naruto..", Sasuke whispered.

"You two..", Shikamaru reminded them of his presence, "are freaking me out."

Naruto and Sasuke flinched. They really had forgotten him for a second there.

"I never really understood that relationship you two have.. but now I feel like I never want to understand it."

That should have been a clear sign for Naruto to back off a bit, but he just did the exact contrary and drew Sasuke closer to him.

"Jealous?", he smirked.

Sasuke blushed and pushed him away. Just what was he thinking, putting weird thoughts into other people's mind?

Shikamaru's face gained some color, too, but he just hissed something and opened the door, where Tsunade seemed to have already been waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"So there he finally is.. Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard so much about you."<p>

And Sasuke had heard a lot about her. For being the same age as Orochimaru, she looked incredibly young. She stepped towards them, with a smile on her face that Sasuke couldn't read.

"My, you're a real hottie. I hadn't believed that Naruto has such a good taste."

Sasuke's eyes gaped and he threw an irritated glance at Naruto. He had to have either misheard or misunderstood that pretty obvious remark. Otherwise he had to dissolve into thin air this very instant.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. A high-ranked Nukenin, who had left Konoha without permission and worked under Orochimaru. I caught him as he infiltrated the village along with other rogues to rescue our hostage. It seemed like Naruto was helping him."

Who thought that it would be Shikamaru's pretty hostile report, that saved him from this embarrassing situation? He was rather standing here as a criminal than as Naruto's.. whatever.

"Thanks, Shikamaru, but I think I'm better informed than you", Tsunade turned to him, then went back to her chair and took a seat.

"So Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome back to Konoha. I see your mission has failed?", her face became strict as she glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke's mouth flapped open and his eyes gaped again. He was utterly confused and didn't know what to say. Naruto and Shikamaru didn't look any different.

"There is no denying it. Even though you killed Orochimaru, how can it be that you're standing here in front of me, with only one of his three minions, that you were supposed to retrieve, in custody?", her voice was strict, her face mad, but for one moment her eye seemed to have winked barely noticeable in Sasuke's and Naruto's direction.

For the following seconds the room was filled with awkward silence. No one dared to say anything, Naruto and Sasuke were still speechless and they both had no idea of what they could possibly answer. In the end it was Shikamaru who found his voice first again.

"Hokage-sama.. do you mean.. are you implying..?", he stuttered, still havn't really found the words to express himself.  
>"If you want to ask me whether those rumors being spread around the village lately are true or not.. I'm afraid I have to say, yes..", she averted her eyes aghast and tried to put more drama into her words.<p>

For Naruto and Sasuke, who knew that every single thing she said was a bold lie, she looked like a ridiculously bad actor. All they could hope for was, that Shikamaru wouldn't think so to, despite his 200 points IQ.

"It's hard for me to admit it, since we tried so hard to keep it a secret and put those brothers through such hardships. They had to sacrifice so much to see these missions through, had to face a life in exile and hatred. And now it has to be all in vain? No.. I'd be glad to welcome at least the younger brother back in Konoha. I want him to live a normal life again, although I will face a lot of trouble with the other villages."

Naruto's eyes got teary, he was so touched by Tsunade's dedication. He had put all his hopes into that tiny chance that she would actually listen to his selfish demand, and now she was going so far.

"But then again, I need to wonder why Sasuke couldn't fulfill his mission completely. That girl had already been caught, right? How was she able to escape again? And why is she and the other one on the loose now, even though Sasuke has brought them here? Who was responsible?", she looked into the confused faces of the three men in front of her, until her eyes locked with Shikamaru's.

He had obviously been deep in thought right now, until Tsunade had asked her question.

"Shikamaru..", she started in a derisive tone, "It was you, who was assigned to watch and interrogate the girl, wasn't it?"

Shikamaru nodded reluctant as he gulped. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged and irritated look. What was that all about now? Why was she drawing Shikamaru into this? What was his part in this wicked game? Couldn't she just send him home and everything was just fine?

"Can you explain to me how this could happen?", she sounded almost hostile.

Shikamaru, the great, ever pissed, never frightened Shikamaru was seriously intimidated. He didn't know what to say. This guy never made any mistakes, so there had never been any reason to scold him. But now he was scolded by the Hokage-sama herself. Something he wasn't used to at all, unlike Naruto for example.

"I thought, that capturing Sasuke had top priority since he's a Nukenin, Konoha tried to retrieve for a long time now", he answered, still convinced that he had done the right thing.

"But you're not supposed to think, you're supposed to carry out your mission", Tsunade objected.

Naruto gasped. This was going too far. Telling Shikamaru not to think was equal to telling a bird not to fly. Why was she doing that?

Shikamaru's pokerface had vanished, it was clear how hard the words of his boss had hit him.

"I'm sorry..", was all he could answer.

Yes, maybe Shikamaru should have gone after Karin and Suigetsu. Yes, maybe the decision to rather take Sasuke in had been based not only on rationality, but also on his feelings. The frustration, still lingering deep inside him, that he couldn't retrieve him on that day where he had left. His lack of comprehension for Sasuke's betrayal and the dislike towards him coming with it.

But still.. was it right to judge him for that?

"There will surely be some consequences for you. You're dismissed for now", Tsunade ended this conversation abruptly.

Shikamaru nodded hesitant and turned to go. He didn't even have the confidence left to say something to defend himself. Naruto took a deep breath to do this for him. He just couldn't take it. After all, it was his fault that this all went like this.

But Tsunade shut him up with a piercing glare in his direction. She made it clear that she didn't want to hear a word from him right now. And Naruto had no choice but to obey.

Only after the door was closed behind Shikamaru and Tsunade was sure that he wouldn't hear them anymore, she nodded towards Naruto to admit him to the floor.

"Why are you so harsh on him?! He's done nothing wrong, there's no need to punish him or anything!", Naruto burst out. He was really confused.

Tsunade sighed and rose up from her chair once again.

"Naruto..", she sounded annoyed and sorry at the same time as she walked towards them.  
>"You're coming here to me, with a traitor. A Nukenin. The very scum of us Shinobi. He's worked under Orochimaru, fought and even killed our men, caused trouble to our allies and attacked another village. And you bring him here, telling me he's sorry and want to force me into letting him back into the village like nothing had ever happened. No, you even want me to celebrate him as some kind of hero. Do you really think it's that easy? Do you really think that this will work out without any consequences?", her voice wasn't angry or evil-willing, but firm.<p>

Naruto gulped. Of course he hadn't thought it would be that easy. But he had wanted it to be so badly.

"If you want me to take a criminal back here without any punishment, then there are necessarily innocent and uninvolved people who have to suffer for it. Most of that guilt will hit me, since I'll get into some serious trouble with the other villages. But you don't give a shit about that, right?

So I'll need to show you how things are going by punishing one of your friends as well."

She was standing now right in front of him, looking deeply into his eyes. Naruto clenched his fist.

"But that's..", his last attempt to talk back.

"..not fair?", Tsunade finished his sentence, "That's just how the world is, Naruto. Grow up."

With these words Naruto had nothing left to say. He wanted to shout, scream at her, stop holding his tears back, but he knew that with everything he was about to say he would make it even worse.

And in the end even Sasuke would have to suffer from his selfishness. Shikamaru was bad enough.

Now Tsunade's eyes focused on Sasuke who hadn't said anything this whole time now. Cold eyes met him and he felt even worse. He seriously regretted now, that he was bringing so much sorrow in these halls, that he had wished to return.

No, he seriously regretted that he had ever wished to leave here. Just how much trouble he could have avoided by just staying here. But maybe he and Naruto would have never gotten so close without this certain pinch of distance.

"Sasuke Uchiha", she repeated herself, but now she talked in a completely different tone. "You're not Naruto, so I'm sure you understand your situation, right?"

Sasuke nodded. He had never believed that he would get through this thing so smoothly so he was prepared for anything.

"You deliberately betrayed this village once, so we have no way to be sure that you wouldn't do this again. All we have is Naruto's word, and you know - as much as I appreciate him and trust him - let's be honest, he's not the brightest star in the night sky", she quickly glared over to Naruto, to nip any outraged cries in the bud.

Sasuke just nodded approvingly, disregarding that Naruto squinted his eyes pretty offended now.

"So I just want to ask you one thing", for one moment a smile came across her lips, before she did her best to look serious again, "Do you love that guy from the bottom of your heart?"

Sasuke flinched and turned high-red. Naruto copied him. They both stared at Tsunade with huge eyes, disbelieving their ears.

Yes, Sasuke had been prepared for anything, or at least he had thought so. He hadn't been prepared for this.

He threw a quick, irritated glance at Naruto, blushed even more and turned away again. What kind of question was this? How did she know that..? Sasuke couldn't think clearly anymore, his heart was racing and he felt his blood pulsating up to his head.

"Sasuke..?", Naruto dared to speak up reluctantly. He wanted to know the answer as well. Did this mean that he was still doubting it?

Sasuke turned back to him, trying hard not to have his mind blank out, and answered.

"Yes, I do..", he barely whispered it, his voice was low and his throat was dry, but he said it with such warmth in his eyes, that both Naruto and Tsunade were consumed by an overwhelming heat wave.

Naruto was mesmerized. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him closer, not leaving his eyes from him for a moment, until he couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his arms around him, to squeeze him as hard as he could.

Tsunade sobbed and wiped a tear from her eye. "This is so beautiful..", she doted.

She pressed her hands on the breast, fearing her heart would explode.

"For me, personally, this would be enough... But I doubt they'd agree with me there."

* * *

><p>At these words, steps approached from behind Tsunade and stopped a few feet behind her.<p>

"You two know neither honor nor shame, do you?", the voice of an old woman croaked.

"You're such a disgrace to this village, that we worked so hard for", an old man added.

Naruto and Sasuke flinched and let go of each other. Sasuke's eyes widened as he recognized the voices and an overflowing flash of wrath and blood lust started to pulsate through his veins.

He squinted his eyes and glared at the elderly adviser couple. An enraged growl escaped his throat with the two people he wanted to kill the most standing right in front of him.

They belonged to the people who had wanted his family dead, had send his own brother out to kill them, had been sitting here safely and sound all these years while the Uchiha Clan was no longer. And its remains knew nothing but hatred and sorrow.

"Sasuke! No!"

The next moment, Naruto's strong hands already grabbed him and held him back with all their strength. Had he really just been about to snap and attack the advisers of Konoha? For what reason was he here again?

To crawl back, to beg for forgiveness, for the chance to return, for a life back inside the village's walls. At Naruto's side.

And in one second of weakness, of the bitterness taking control, he's about to throw it all away. If he killed them now, he would be dead himself before he could relinquish it. But he wanted his revenge. It was all he had ever wanted, all he had ever known.

Yet, it would mean that he had to let go of Naruto's hand, right here and now. Was it worth it? Was it worth throwing it all away?

"Just look at him! How can you tell me he doesn't want to be a traitor anymore? He looks like he's going to attack us any moment!", the hag claimed.

She was more than annoyed about Sasuke's boldness to return here with such demands. And so was her husband.

"You need to calm down, Sasuke", Tsunade didn't seem to be surprised about Sasuke's reaction, but not too pleased as well.

"I've heard of the things that have happened to you and the pain you had to suffer. I understand that you're thirsting for vengeance. But if you truly want to be a Konoha Shinobi again, you need to give up on these thoughts. You need to accept your fate and leave your hatred behind you."

Sasuke looked at the ground. He knew that, of course. He had come here with this knowledge, prepared to leave this past behind him. But now that those two were standing right in front of him, insulting him and his family, it seemed so terribly hard. It seemed just wrong to let these two live.

"Sasuke..", Naruto's grasp got tighter. His voice and his whole body was shaking.

"You need to decide, Sasuke. Revenge or life? Decide."

Sasuke bit on his lips. This new Hokage was irritating. The whole situation was irritating.

Suddenly he snorted derisively and smirked.

"Hah. As if you'd simply let me kill them. And as if you'd simply let me return to Konoha just like that. I don't believe neither of these alternatives, so what kind of decision am I supposed to make? Just tell me what you're planning to do with me", Sasuke hissed.

He wasn't being very polite to the person he wanted as his future boss, but he didn't care about it anymore.

Tsunade grinned amused and walked back to her chair once again.

"You're a very smart boy, that's true", she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!", Naruto started yelling at her, "You said that.."

"Naruto!", Tsunade interrupted him loudly, "I'm making him a Konoha Shinobi once again. But I have a condition."

Naruto and Sasuke both gulped. "What kind of condition?", Sasuke asked, trying his best to sound indifferent.

"Let's say, I'll be taking safety precautions for the case that you'd betray us once again. I believe your familiar with the Juin the Hyuuga Clan uses?", she asks him.

Sasuke and Naruto exchange a confused look. The Juin of the Hyuuga Clan? They knew what it was, and they knew what it did, but.. what did that mean?  
>"I'll put a similar seal on you. With this I can always see where you are. When you're doing something suspicious or leave the village without permission, you'll suffer for it. I'll have the power to kill you remotely controlled, whenever I want to. That's my condition."<p>

For a while the room fell silent, no one even dared to breathe to change that, until the meaning of these words finally seemed to have gotten through to Naruto. His eyes gaped and his mouth flapped open.

"What is the meaning of this?! You can't..! I won't allow this!", Naruto went mad.

A ticking time bomb inserted in the one he loved. It was no surprise he didn't like that idea. He had hated it from the moment he had learned about Neji's circumstances, the green signs on his forehead and the eternal curse he had to suffer.  
>And now Sasuke should get the same thing?<p>

"Naruto..", Sasuke tried to hold him back and calm him down a bit, but it was useless. He sighed and looked at Tsunade.  
>"Who will control this seal?", he asked her, trying hard not to throw any more glares at the elders.<p>

"Only me", Tsunade answered.

The elders made some outraged sounds and looked at their Hokage shocked.

"That's not the way it was planned! We-", old granny tried to object, but Tsunade simply rose her arm to keep her quiet.

"I will never let you touch an Uchiha again!", she hissed in their direction.  
>She was seriously pissed about all these things having happened behind her back, even though she was the current village chief.<p>

"He's our last one, we need to cherish him a bit. I will leave this to you, Naruto", she winked at him.

With this she got him. Naruto blushed and nodded embarrassed. Of course he'd cherish Sasuke, as good as he could.

"Then I'm fine with it", Sasuke said calmly.

It was his decision. To forget his pride and his honor and lay his life in the hands of this woman. And in Naruto's.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked after him worried and slightly angry, when he and Tsunade left the room to place the seal. The elders mumbled something angrily, glared at Naruto once again and left too. He was alone now, patiently waiting for Sasuke to return. Even though it was really hard, that seal thing made him mad.<p>

Naruto had no idea how long he had been waiting, he had lost all sense of time alone in this spacious room, but then finally the door opened with a loud groan and Tsunade came in.

Sasuke was only few steps behind her, putting his robe over his shoulders. When Naruto saw him, he sighed of relief. He had feared that the seal would be placed right on the forehead, like it was with Neji, but that didn't seam to be the case.

Sasuke looked a bit exhausted, though, but he tried his best not to let it show. Naruto ran towards him, unsure what he should say or do. They just looked at each other, still irritated by the whole situation, while Tsunade sat on her chair and searched for something in her desk.

"Ah, here I have one. Here you are!", Tsunade broke the silence and laid a piece of black cloth on her desk. There was a shiny metal plaque on it.

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened and they grasped for air as they recognized it. Sasuke stepped forward to look at it closely, see the sign carved into the metal.

"...for me?", he barely dared to ask it.

He had never believed that he would ever get to own such a thing, never had thought that he would get to carry Konoha's head protector on his forehead once again. It somehow made his heart beat faster. It reminded him of the day he had become a Genin, a long long time ago.

He thought of the day he had started carrying the sign of his village with pride, and also of the day when he had thrown it away.

"Welcome back, Sasuke", Tsunade answered him.

Sasuke suddenly had a hard time not to break into tears, but Naruto took care of this for him. He wrapped his arms around him from behind and pressed him to him. The tears ran over his face and he sobbed slightly. Sasuke couldn't deny himself a smile, seeing Naruto that happy.

"Is it really true..? He's back now..?", Naruto seemed to be unable to believe it, even though he had brought him here himself and was now holding him in his arms.

"Well.. not yet", Tsunade ripped them out of their rushed conclusions, "There's still one thing left to do."

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't really know what he should think of the new Hokage. He couldn't really read her at all, couldn't understand why she did what she did. What were her motives when she had his back and let him return to Konoha? Why did she want to have the full control over his life?<p>

And what the hell was she thinking when she decided to announce his return officially and throw a big party to celebrate it.

Before Sasuke could say anything he was already surrounded by a knot of girls he might have known some long time ago. Every single one of them wanted to drink with him, and no matter how Sasuke tried to reject, Tsunade just encouraged him with an unambiguous smile on her face.

All he had left to do was gulping and going along with it, hoping that Naruto would return soon. Just where had that guy gone to anyway?

He started feeling more uncomfortable with every passing second, until a body suddenly lunged at him, arms wrapped around his neck and silky, pink hair restricted his sight.

Sasuke had a hard time not to be thrown over by Sakura's sudden attack. He noticed that it had become hard for him to stand properly, after all what he had already drunken..

Sakura.. for some reason he hadn't really expected to meat her, even though that had been obvious, right? They hadn't really talked ever since that day he had knocked her out and left the village.

Tears were running down her face, she tightened her grasp and sobbed. Sasuke gasped for air, but he almost choked, since when was she so strong?!

He tried to push her away, calming her down a bit. In the end, she was his team mate just like Naruto, they had been comrades back then, they had so many things to tell each other.

But for some reason there was only one question Sasuke brought over his lips.

"Do you know where Naruto is?"

Sakura let go of him and stared at him dumbfounded. Sasuke felt a bit bad for asking her something like this, even though they hadn't seen each other for ages and were finally on the same side again.

But he started getting anxious without Naruto by his side and the dizziness growing stronger made it only worse. Where was he?

"You've already been missing him?", he heard a loud woman voice approaching from behind.  
>Tsunade had a broad smile on her lips, her face already slightly blushed. She had a similar looking Naruto on her coat-tails.<p>

"Sorry, I've been kidnapping him for a while", she laughed and pushed the waggling Naruto in Sasuke's arms.

He seemed to have seen the same fate as Sasuke had, packed with Sake and other stuff. Sasuke felt utterly relieved, knowing him back in his vicinity, but he started to get a bad feeling about their states. They surely weren't both that badly drunk coincidentally.

And as if she had read his mind, Tsunade grinned even broader and reached them some more cups.

"Come on. Now let's drink on a great future here in Konoha!"

Sasuke wanted to reject, he really did. But how could he? There was no way he could when she insisted like that.

He sighed and sincerely hoped that this last cup of whatever wouldn't give him or Naruto the very rest and forced it down.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke slowly started to regain consciousness, he realized that he wasn't at the party any longer. No, he was in a house now.<p>

He winked a few times, trying to recognize the fuzzy, blurred figures in front of his eyes. Was this.. Naruto's apartment?

After some more moments he noticed that he was actually being carried by someone, by Naruto most likely. He could barely stand and was also quite finished by all that booze, but still seemed to be better than Sasuke was.

Good enough to carry him here, after all. Sasuke wondered why Naruto had brought him here, but then again, where else should he have brought him?

In the ruins of the Uchiha district? Did he even have a home.. a place to stay here in this village? But he really wasn't in the state to think about such things now. Right now, all that counted was that warm, comfortable bed Naruto laid him in.

Oh god, how he had needed that now. He felt so incredibly dizzy, his head hurt, but still there was some other feeling growing inside him.

He looked up to Naruto, who bowed over him. Sasuke didn't really see that well, but Naruto's face was high red from the drinks and slightly sweaty.

Sasuke gulped, his whole body started tickling and his heart jumped. Was that an usual reaction when you're badly drunk?

"I.. I'll sleep.. on the floor..", Naruto mumbled hardly understandable, "Good night.."

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't even know how he managed it, but somehow his hand had grabbed Naruto's arm before he could leave.

"What?", Sasuke's voice was a bit too loud maybe, but he couldn't control it, "sleep here!"

Something inside him, or rather in his lower regions, was terribly upset now.

Naruto moaned or sighed or.. groaned.. it wasn't easy to say.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but.. I feel really, really weird and.. I don't know what I'd might do to you.. you know..", Naruto had a hard time to follow his own words and for Sasuke it was even harder.

All he could squeeze out was: "But I feel really weird, too.."

It wasn't even intended to sound like a ambiguous invitation, but it did and Naruto understood it like that.

Without a second thought he leaped at him and forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Wasn't that going a bit too fast? Not only Naruto's action, but also Sasuke's reaction, who got instant hard feeling Naruto's hot tongue touching his.

He moaned and drew Naruto closer. He was a lot more sensitive than usual and a lot hungrier. Every ounce of his body cried for being touched and the word inhibitions seemed to be kicked out of his dictionary.

"Sasuke..", Naruto whispered as he drew back from the kiss and started to lick across his face.

His tongue glided across his lips, across his cheeks and reached for his ear lobes. Sasuke couldn't suppress his voice when Naruto licked and nibbled his ear and breathed some warm air at it.

Sasuke whole body reared up as he panted for air. For one moment he had thought that he would cum from just that.

But Naruto didn't even notice, he just went on without any mercy. His tongue searched his way down his neck and his mouth started to suck that hard at him, that Sasuke feared that Naruto planned to eat him.

And it only made his lust and pleasure grow more. Even though Naruto hadn't really touched him yet, he already seemed to be at his limits.

All that took it was the tip of Naruto's tongue slightly touching his nipple and Sasuke already came accompanied by a loud scream.

He couldn't believe it, and neither could Naruto.

"Did you just..?", he looked at him a bit startled and touched his Sasuke's lower regions to make sure.

"Wow..", Naruto seemed to be pretty impressed by something. "It's totally drenched, but you're still hard."

He was right. Sasuke had still most of his cloth on and his pants were ruined now, but still his penis refused to feel relieved. Just what was wrong with him tonight?!

"Well, then I'll go on!", Naruto decided and went back to Sasuke's nipples.

Kissing them, licking them, sucking them, Sasuke went crazy, his whole body was pulsating. With one hand Naruto caressed the other nipple, with the other he removed Sasuke's clothes.

Even drunk he seemed to know exactly what he did, maybe it was the animal instinct inside him that made him that skillful.

As Naruto's fingers touched his dick, Sasuke felt like cumming right again, but he did his best to hold back.

"I can't take it anymore..", Naruto panted and undressed himself.  
>When he removed his clothes, Sasuke saw what he meant. He was stone hard himself, his dick dripping and all wet. Sasuke's heart raced seeing that beautiful thing that has granted him so much pleasure before, and will grant him some more in the close future.<p>

Naruto bowed down, letting his and Sasuke's dicks touch. They were both so slippery and hot, that the pleasure was too overwhelming and even more white fluid was squirted in the air.

They've both come simultaneously and still, they both were hard. Was this even possible? Well, they didn't really care.

Naruto only grinned broadly. "This will be a great night!"

* * *

><p>"Tsunade.. just one question.. what did you put those two in the drinks?", Sakura asked her sensei reluctantly.<p>

It wasn't like her to question her master, but after seeing Sasuke collapsing and Naruto carrying him home in serpentines, she was quite worried.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?", Tsunade played innocent, but couldn't deny herself a knowing smile.

"I saw it! You put something in their drinks! Was that even more alcohol?", she stayed persistent.

Tsunade winked at her: "I'll tell you when you're old enough to understand it."

Sakura wanted to protest, but for Tsunade the topic was finished with that. She grinned in the night sky and thought about the two guys and about what they'd be doing right now.

'My personal welcome present. Have fun, you two.'

* * *

><p>And that's what they had. They went on rubbing their bodies and dicks at each other and the heat made them feel even dizzier. It was over, they couldn't control themselves anymore.<p>

All they could was kissing and touching each other, feeling the indescribable pleasure and the weird contradicting emotion that it was too much but still not enough.

Even though even Naruto's slightest movements already took him to heaven, Sasuke still wanted more. The more he got, the more he wanted.

Naruto hadn't even touched Sasuke's butt, yet, but still it twitched and got wet inside him. His body knew exactly what he wanted.

"Naruto..", he panted begging for more.

His arms were wrapped around Naruto's neck, he buried his fingers in his back.

Naruto carefully drew back from Sasuke's embrace and turned him on his belly to move on with his back. Sasuke was already anticipating some more touches at his sensitive spots, but somehow there came none.

Naruto had frozen the moment Sasuke had turned around and didn't move anymore. Sasuke already wanted to ask what was wrong, when he suddenly felt Naruto's tongue below his shoulder.

He gasped for air, Naruto was more oppressive and drew a pattern on Sasuke's back. Sasuke flinched when he realized what it was. The Juin. Of course.

He had been careless. Naruto shouldn't have seen that.. but was it even possible to hide it from him?

On his back there were three seals now. The Juin from Orochimaru, the seal Kakashi put on it and the Juin from Tsunade now as well. Soon you could sell his back as art.

"I hate it..", Naruto mumbled as he kissed the seals, "It's like everyone's putting his mark on you.."

He licked and kissed and sucked them, but of course they wouldn't go away that way.

"It's like sharing you with them.. I hate it!", Naruto hissed.

"You don't need to share me", it had to be the alcohol talking through Sasuke, "I'm all yours.."

He moaned and gasped and melted in pleasure. The dizziness and the heat made him go crazy and he couldn't take it, that this dazzling mood that he could die in could be destroyed.

There was no way that he could be drunk enough to say it, but he just wanted Naruto to forget these paintings and fuck him as hard as he could. Now.

"I can't delete them..", Naruto mumbled more to himself than to Sasuke, "but I'll put my own marks on you."

With these words he seemed to be intent on keeping this and started to plant as many dark blue kissing marks at Sasuke's back as he could.

Sasuke screamed. It hurt, but at the same time it turned him on only more. Slowly Naruto worked himself down towards his butt.

When he had finally arrived there, sucking his skin alone seemed to be not enough any more. Without any warning Naruto suddenly bit into one cheek, and it was everything else but endearing.

Now Sasuke really screamed. He hadn't been prepared for that and was sure that this had just left the most remarkable mark.

"Ouch! That hurts!", he scolded Naruto, but that guy didn't even seem to care.

Without another word, Naruto's next aim was the still twitching entry right way down. He played around with his tongue, slightly sticking it in, then licking across it again.

Sasuke's breathing got heavier as he tried to cope with that sudden stimulation, but it was futile and he came for the umpteenth time. And still an end to his lust wasn't in sight.

Naruto simply let his hand slide across his dick and got some of the sperm on his hand. Before Sasuke could ask what he was planning to do with that, he already inserted his wet fingers in Sasuke's hole.

"Nnngh.. ahhh", Sasuke moaned. But being prepared with his own sperm was somehow..

"Raise your hip.. a bit..", Naruto's voice vibrated, he had reached his limit.

Sasuke did what he was told. He buried his face in the pillow that smelled so nicely like Naruto and rose his backside, so Naruto could-

"Ahhh!"

Again Naruto didn't deem it necessary to warn Sasuke again and the next moment Sasuke already felt it intruding him, filling him all up, giving his body finally what it had desired.

Naruto moved slowly and steadily, always hitting the right spot. Sasuke clenched his hands to fists and bit on his lips. According to the sweat and the heat he felt, he should have already long melted.

Naruto quickened his thrusts and reached between Sasuke's legs, gliding upwards with his fingers, until he reached Sasuke's penis.

Sasuke screamed as loud as he most likely never had before, hopefully Naruto didn't have any neighbors, and together with Naruto he reached another climax.

Naruto drew back and Sasuke dropped on the bed half dead. He wasn't hard anymore, was he? It had finally stopped. He was relieved, because he had feared that he'd stay that way for the rest of his life.

As he was already about to give himself in to the tiredness, he noticed that Naruto hadn't been as lucky as him. He was still bowing over him, panting heavily and his best part was still, well.. unsatisfied.

Of course.. Naruto hadn't come as often as Sasuke, yet.

"Sorry, Sasuke.. I", Naruto didn't want to harass Sasuke even more, seeing that he was done for, but he couldn't just sleep like that.

Sasuke took his last strength together, rose up and pushed Naruto on the back. Before he could even be surprised, Sasuke already moved his head downwards.

"Take it as my thank you.. for actually bringing me back here."

And thus he put his lips on Naruto's final erection and gave him the most passionate fellatio he could manage in his worn out state.

Naruto moaned and pressed his legs at Sasuke's sweaty body. The sticky white sperm ended up in Sasuke's hair, but he was too tired to care about it.

With his last strength he pulled himself back up, laid his head on Naruto's breast and wrapped his arms around him.

Naruto gave some more content sounds from him as the tiredness came over him as well.

"I love you, Sasuke..", he mumbled before he fell asleep, "Sex at home is still the best.."

For only one moment Sasuke was awake again. He furrowed his brows and wondered if he should tell Naruto that the condition of their bodies had nothing to do with the location they had sex in. What has happened was just unnatural, no matter how you looked at it.

But then he decided to just forget it and whispered "I love you, too".

* * *

><p>The next morning was as unreal as a fairy tale. Sasuke woke up by the chirping of birds, the air was peaceful and friendly.<p>

It was weird. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up like this. Usually, as a fugitive, he was always on guard, always in danger, always ready to fight. But today he had just slept without a worry in the world.

Raising his head he saw Naruto's sleeping face and slowly the memories of the day before returned. Right, he was no fugitive anymore. He was a Konoha Shinobi now, secured inside the village walls.

Looking at Naruto's face he got more conscious of his heart beat. This night has just been.. unbelievable. Sasuke didn't know whether this was ever repeatable.. and whether he even wanted that. His lower body regions would be killing him for a couple of weeks.

Naruto squinted his eyes and blinked a couple of times until his eyes and mouth gaped. He stared at Sasuke, disbelieving that he was actually there.

"Is this.. real?", he asked with his croaky morning voice.

Sasuke had to smile. After all what had happened yesterday, and last night, Naruto still didn't believe that he was truly here now. And he only now realized what all that meant.

Suddenly water gathered in Naruto's eyes and the next moment he broke into tears. He cried and sobbed and didn't even try to suppress it.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't really like it, that the guy who had fucked the brain out of his head was now crying like a little baby. Maybe it was time to change the roles after all.

"Oh Sasuke..", Naruto wiped the tears away, "it's real. You're back and we'll.. we'll be together every day and go on missions together and it's all going to be like back then, but better and.."

Why did he even wipe his tears away when he started to cry even worse right again?

Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Sasuke had to find a place to stay, had to regain the trust of his comrades, had to get back in the village life and not to mention there was still the Juin. But there was no need to tell this to Naruto, this seemed so far away right now.

So Sasuke just nodded as he put his hand on Naruto's cheek and kissed him to calm him down.

* * *

><p>The Konoha prison wasn't really a friendly place and Sasuke knew, that it wasn't a good idea to be here. Everyone looked at him irritated, some almost hateful, and thanks to the seal Tsunade would also knew that he was here.<p>

But he had to come here. He just had to.

"Juugo..", in front of a cell he stopped and looked inside.

There was Juugo, sitting there in torn clothes, his arms and legs tied to the wall with iron chains and looked and had lost all color. All in all, he looked just like the first time Sasuke had met him, chained in one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

"Sasuke.. why are you here?", Juugo looked at him puzzled.

"The question should rather be: Why are you here?", Sasuke asked back.

He still couldn't believe it that Juugo had made such a sacrifice for him. Nothing in the way Sasuke had always treated him would have made him deserve that.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm save here", Juugo gave him a weak smile.

Sasuke felt the knife in his heart. He knew what Juugo meant. Chained up in a prison, he couldn't attack anyone when he lost his mind. He couldn't hurt anyone but himself. Sasuke gulped and prepared himself to say something he had been thinking for a long time now.

"Listen, Juugo. You don't deserve this. You're a great guy. You can't harm a fly and you're the kindest person I've ever met. You're not supposed to sit chained in a prison, people like I am. It's just not fair!", Sasuke's voice almost broke.

He had a hard time saying this, especially because he had kept silent about this thought so he could make use of Juugo's self-hatred. He was the real beast here.

"Sasuke.. it really means a lot for me that you say something like that. That guy has really changed you. I'm happy that you can lead a proper life now. But I will never be able to do that.. it's best for me to spend the rest of my life in here.."

Sasuke shook his head.

"No! I'll get you out of here! Someday I'll find a way to relieve you from your curse. And you'll be free! Just wait!", he said with firm conviction. And he was serious. It was the least he could do.

"Thanks Sasuke", Juugo smiled a bit sadly, "but you'll have your own problems to handle soon enough. I'm sure Suigetsu will return for revenge. And who knows what complications are waiting for you here in your home village."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that. Turning to leave again he told Juugo to wait one more time. It was a bit ironical because what else should Juugo do here in prison?

At the exit there was already someone familiar waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?", Shikamaru hissed at him.

Sasuke clenched his fist. Shikamaru.. what was _he _doing here? Following him?

"Visiting", Sasuke answered shortly and wanted to go, but Shikamaru blocked his way.

"So the great hero visits his prey?", he asked again, hostile and sarcastic.

Sasuke bit on his tongue. "You don't believe me?"

Shikamaru squinted his eyes. "It's not about believing. You're story doesn't add up that's all.."

Of course the story had some huge holes, and of course Shikamaru was seeing them. Who else?

"Look, Shikamaru, I see you're pissed because of all of that, but.. can't we just forget it all and act like comrades?", if it would just work.

Sasuke knew what pride and honor was, and he knew that Shikamaru's was hurt. And how could he ask of him to throw it all away for another person's good?

"Listen, Sasuke. I don't want a war. But I want to know the truth. And I know that your version of the story isn't the truth."

Sasuke glared at him and walked past him.

"Do what you want!", he snorted.

He let it sound like he was angry, but the truth was that he was scared. Juugo was right, he'd face a lot of trouble here in the near future. But for the time being he didn't want to know of anything like that. For now he just wanted to return to Naruto and rejoice in being able to return to him.

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><em>And thus it ended.. but did you notice them? The hints for the sequel? Sequel? What sequel?<br>_

_Well.. what do you say? Should there be a sequel?_

_I'm planning to write one, but for now I'll be having a little break from NaruSasu. I just need that cut to think of a proper storyline for a change. _

_So how will you get to know about a sequel if it's out? Well.. you could follow me or follow this story or follow me on tumblr (bloodylucy93)_

_There are so many possibilities! If you liked this story, I hope we will meet again someday when I'm itching for a NaruSasu again!_


End file.
